Underneath The Underneath
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: When Sasuke was just a child she was saved from death. Now that she's older and wields power, she seeks the one who murdered her childhood. Her mind lingers on the darkness of life, but things change when love is involved. Fem-SasuxIta Uchihacest!
1. Thin Ice

A/N OH MY GOD ANOTHER ONE! I have got to stop coming up with new stories...Ah who cares I don't. On with it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Summary: What if Sasuke was born a girl? But tried to hide that fact after the Uchiha Massacre? Why would she do such a thing? Who know's, but what happens when the people around her find out? How will Sasuke tell her friends? Kakashi seems to already know...

--X--

Chapter one: Thin Ice

Konoha was quite, it being the middle of a very snowy winter people were keeping warm in their own homes, even a few Shinobi stayed indoors. But that was some...

"K-K-Kakashi s-sensei! It's s-s-so c-c-cold!" chattered Naruto as he hugged Sakura close to him, who wasn't really refusing as she was hugging him to, desperate to keep warm. Sasuke just stood with her hands in her pockets, shivering but trying not to show it. Kakashi...being Kakashi had warn something warm...telling his students the day before not to for some reason...

"Yes it is isn't, but I'm so snug and warm." he said as he eyed his shivering students, smiling when he saw Naruto and Sakura clinging to eachother for dear life. Sakura had tried to grab Sasuke but said Uchiha had simply stayed out of her reach, amusing Kakashi to no end.

"H-how come y-y-you get to wear s-s-something w-warm while we f-f-f-freeze!" chattered Sakura, who's face was pink from the cold. Sasuke just tried to breath normally, keeping her shivering to a minimum.

"Why are w-we out here a-again sensei?" she said not chattering as much as the other two. The Jounin smiled again, his only visible eye turning up.

"Well I thought it would be great to learn something different today!" Naruto brimed slightly.

"Like what!" he said, not chattering once as energy suddenly warmed him up momentarilly.

"You know how to walk up trees and on water, but how about skating on ice!" Everyone looked at Kakashi as if he had removed his mask.

"W-WHAT!" they all shouted. Kakashi just laughed.

"Well it sounded like a good idea to me, so lets do it!" Naruto blinked.

"But s-sensei, i-if we wanted to s-skate on i-ice we could j-just get some s-s-skates!" he snapped. Kakashi just sighed at his students lack of imagination.

"Well if you were on a mission in Snow country or anywhere else there is snow and ice would you have skates handy? No I don't think so, instead we're going to learn how to skate on ice, with Chakra...barefoot." Everyone froze, even Sasuke.

"B-bare foot?" she asked, eyes widdening at the mere thought. Kakashi nodded.

"Yup! And guess what! When you learn it and get a feel for it, there's going to be a test." everyone blinked. Test? As if reading their minds Kakashi held up those two acursed items... the two gold bells from back when they were Genin...probably the same ones too... Naruto faultered.

"Hell no!" He yelled. Sakura just glared at the blond as she detached herself from him and snuck over to Sasuke, who hadn't noticed her until it was to late. Kakashi laughed as Sakura latched onto the Uchiha, who just remained still, eye twitching as she restrained herself from knocking the girl into the snow and burning her to a crisp. As Sakura tightened her grip around Sasuke's arm she pulled her shirt down to the side slightly, revealing a small portion of pale flesh. Kakashi blinked when he noticed a black strap slowly revealed as the shirt slid lower. This cought his curiousity...

"_Is that what I think it is?"_ He thought to himself as he cocked his head to the side. Sasuke noticed this and yanked her arm off Sakura, pulling her shirt right as she did so. Kakashi blinked, then just shrugged it off. Sasuke sighed in relief when Kakashi turned to Sakura, who was latching onto Naruto again with a pout frozen to her face...

"Ok, lets get going sall we? There's a frozen dam just down the track." With that Team 7 followed their teacher, never saying a word on the way.

--X--

When they reached the frozen water they couldn't help but stare. The ice strecht on for yards! Piles of snow dotted the smooth surface every here and there, looking like fluffy clouds in the blue sky. Kakashi turned to his team and smiled again.

"Remove your foot wear." he stated simply. Everyone blinked, but complied. Sasuke removed her shoes and yelped slightly when she placed her feat back down.

"The grounds freezing!" she snapped as she tried to keep her feet moving. Kakashi grabbed her arm and dragged her to the ice, all but slinging her across the ice. Sasuke wobbled as she tried to gain her balance as she kept sliding along the freezing glasslike surface. She could hear Naruto's laughter as she went, then a sudden yelp as he was thrown onto the ice as well. Sakura just threw herself in Sasuke's direction. As Sasuke regained some sense of balance she tried molding Charkra to her feet. Then something knocked her on her ass. She looked up to see...the most weirdest thing in her life...this could compare to Might Guy's little habbits...She watched as Kakashi skated across the ice like some kind of wacked figure skater, turning and swerving. Soon he turned around so he was moving backwards, his feet moving from side to side under him. (You know when you go roller blading and you skate backwards, how you need to like swerve your feet to keep moving, think that)

"Go sensei!" she heard Sakura's voice echo over the ice. Kakashi slid to a halt before Sasuke holding out his hand. Sasuke blinked, then took it in her own and was hoisted to her feet, which by this point were completely numb...

"Try molding a small amount of Chakra into your feet, like tree climbing, only you want to slide not stick." he said as he skated off to help Naruto, who was moving his legs as fast as he could...succeeding in running on the spot as the ice sliped under him giving him no traction. Sakura was skating like Kakashi by now, staggering every now and then but she was doing it none the less. Sasuke sighed and pulsed some Chakra into her feet. Something about this day reminded her of something. Oh yeah...she hated ice...for a very good reason...

Flash back:

_A young Sasuke squeeled in delight as her mother pulled her along the ice of the frozen river, using Chakra to keep herself moving. Sasuke laughed again when her mother turned on the ice, accidently letting go of her hand. Sasuke struggled to keep her balance as he mother tried to grab her hand back in her own but she was moving to fast and Sasuke was slowing to a near stop. Sasuke stood still, wobbling slightly, trying to keep her balance, she was only five give her a break. _

_She looked up to see her mother slowly making her way back, but a sudden crack made them both freeze. Mikoto's eyes darted to the left of Sasuke, seeing a large crack making it's way towards the little girl. Sasuke didn't move, she was shaking with fear, she could here her mother shouting out her name, telling her to remain still as she slowly krept closer, trying not to make the crack worse. But before she got close enough the ice under Sasuke's feet suddenly gave way, sucking the little girl into the icy water belowe. The last thing she heared before the water surrounded her was her mother's screams, then a sudden splash. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, strong legs kicking through the water and towards the surface, and with a burst of Chakra they both flew through the second layer of ice, landing on the bank with a wet slop. Sasuke shivered uncontrollably as she saw her mother running towards her and her savior, being none other then...her aniki, Itachi. who had wrapped himself around his sister to keep her some what warm. Telling her she was alright..._

End flash back:

Sasuke blinked when she noticed a hand waving infront of her face. She followed the arm to see Naruto looking at her weirdly.

"What?" she said flatly. Naruto just glared.

"Hey come on you haven't moved an inch since you stood up! What's wrong with you?" Sasuke noticed what the blond was talking about. She was standing with her feet shoulder wisth apart, her hands held out before her for balance, as if she had no balance at all, and she hadn't even budged...

"I..I..." She couldn't finish her sentence when Sakura suddenly popped up beside her.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I.." Again she was interupted. This time by Kakashi.

"Oh...Please forgive me Sasuke, I had forgotten what happened when you were a kid...sorry...Uh..I guess you can just skip this one..." Sasuke sighed in relief, how did he know about that? Naruto and Sakura blinked in confusion.

"What happened when you were a kid Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Sasuke hesitated, then sighed in defeat.

"When I was five I fell through the ice of the Oto River...I almost drowned..." Sakura gasped.

"How'd you survive?" Sasuke hesitated again.

"My brother saved me..." she said through gritted teeth. Sakura blinked.

"You have a brother! What's he like?" This question struck a nerve in Sasuke. Thankfully Kakashi was there to clear things up.

"Uh Sakura, that's something best left alone..." Naruto blinked, eyeing Sasuke for a while. Then an idea struck him... pay back for the shit Sasuke said to him. (Ok this will be crule on Naruto's part...) When the others turned to leave, Sasuke trailing behind, he pulsed a heavy amount of Chakra into the ice beneath him, splitting it in Sasuke's direction. Said Uchiha froze when he heard that _crack_. Her eyes narrowed when the Ice belowe her feet suddenly gave way, but just before her feat even touched the icy water strong arms encircled her chest, holding up. She looked up, eyed wide with shock and fear, to see Kakashi holding her up, who was currently glaring at Naruto, who was laughing his head off.

"NARUTO!" shouted Kakashi, in a tone she didn't think he possessed. Naruto froze. Kakashi was pissed, how could his student do something so dangerous! "How dare you endanger your teamate like that! Something like that would have been traumatizing to some one so young! How crule do you want to be! I've got half a mind to send you straight back to the Academy!" Naruto's face paled, as did Sakura's. "Now get out of my sight before I drown you!" he snapped. Naruto was gone before she could blink, as was Sakura, she was terrified. As for Sasuke, she was still dangling over the hole with Kakashi's hands where they shouldn't be. Then just to confirm her fear, Kakashi paused, his hand moved a bit, then squeezed...Sasuke's face went red

"...Ah...Can you shed some light on this development Sasuke..." Sasuke's face was as red as a tomato.

"Can we start with you not GROPING ME!" she screamed. Kakashi instantly removed his hands and put her down safly.

"Last time I checked guys don't have...er..." Sasuke's face went red as she adjusted the bandage under her shirt that was wrapped tightly around her chest.

"It's complicated." She said, her voice was that of a guys, and so was part of her appearance. She had been using a jutsu to change her voice and some what hide her girly side, possing as a boy for the last five years... But for some reason she couldn't get the Jutsu to hide all of her chest...sure they'd shrink slightly...enough to not see if she wore shapless clothing but...yeah...she was unfortunatly gifted in that area...she was terrififed she might end up like the Legendary Sucker Sennin Tsunade with a huge bust one day...Scary thought... Kakashi eyed his student for a second, then shrugged.

"HA! That just confirms it! I new you weren't a guy! I was stumped for a while after I read your file...Your name sure...But gender being Female? That confused me, I thought it was a typo..." Sasuke looked at Kakashi as if he had grown a second head. Said Jounin just smiled under his mask, then seemed to frown. "Well, are you going to tell the others? They deserve to know..." he said. Sasuke sighed.

"No." she said simpy. Kakashi sighed, then just waved his hand.

"I won't tell them, I'll just wait until your covers blown and laugh in your face..." Sasuke sweat dropped. That was easy...

"Wait, you don't care?" Kakashi seemed taken aback by that.

"Your reason for doing so is none of my concern, I respect that, I'm just a bit surprised you hid it so well..." Sasuke smirked.

"A ninja is a master of deseption." Kakashi laughed and nodded.

"Yes very true, but your only a Genin...You managing to desieve other Genin, no shock there, but several Jounin? Hell I'm still wondering how you did it..." Sasuke sighed.

"When you practise the Jutsu I did that many times, it becomes second nature...Call it a routine." Kakashi laughed, then blinked.

"Who tought you that Jutsu anyway?" Sasuke blinked, then thought. Was it the Sandaime ...Oh yeah.

"The Sandaime...After the Massacre he said...Some things that made me think, so I asked him for a favoure and, well you know the rest. I'm a girl mascerading around as boy big deal can I go home now?" Kakashi blinked, she had suddenly turned a bit hostile...

"Yup...female alright...your to moody to be a guy." Sasuke's eye twitched, but before she could react Kakashi laughed and went 'poof'. Sasuke gritted her teeth. She needed a nice hot shower or she'd both freeze and go insane... then she noticed her situation...she was still stuck on the ice, alone...

"Hey teme! Move your ass I wont to talk to ya!" Sasuke's head shot up to see Naruto on the other side, he looked slightly guilty or something... Sasuke took in a deep breath, then molded Chakra into her feet. She took one step forward, then another, then in no time she was standing next to a surprised Naruto. "Whoa, you managed it..." Sasuke sighed, returning to her cold self...no pun intended. She dug her hands into her pockets and went back to brooding mode, this annoying Naruto to no end.

"Move it Dobe." she said as she started walking off. Naruto bristled.

"Don't call me that you bastard!" Sasuke just kept walking.

"Why, you are a dobe, so move it, dobe." Naruto fumed.

"_Bloody Uchiha prick, why is he always such a jerk! One of these days I'm gonna nock him flat!" _With that Naruto followed his teamate grudgily. Until Sasuke asked something.

"Whay did you want to talk about anyway?" she asked. Naruto blinked. Then said something under his breath. Sasuke smirked when she heard it. "What was that?' she asked.

"I said _I'm sorry." _he ground out. Sasuke sighed.

"What ever." Naruto's blood boiled.

"Hey listen here you ass hole! I just apologised to you and you just say _what ever! _I didn't have to say it you know! Gah why did Kakashi sensei have to save your sorry ass!" Sasuke glared at Naruto from the corner of her eye.

"What ever." she said. Ok that did it. Sasuke gasped when she suddenly felt something hard collide with her back, sending her flying across the snow. She rolled to a stop, eyes wide with shock. Did he just round house kick her? Sasuke growled as she climbed to her feet, dusting snow off her clothes. Naruto just smirked. "If that's how you want to play Naruto." With that Sasuke vanished, reapearing behind the blond with a downwards kick to the head, driving Naruto to the floor with a crack. Sasuke smirked when she noticed he seemed shocked. But suddenly lost her breath when she found herself flat on her back with Naruto sitting on her waist with a kunai pressed to her throat.

"I am sick of your shit you bastard! Every day it's the same! Your a selfish prick you know that! Never once did you stop and consider your teams situation, the troubles they go through every day, the shit they have to do in order to survive, no, your just a spoiled brat with not a care in the world aren't you Sasuke, you don't even care about us!"

"Selfish? You call me selfish! Well look her mister 'I'm gonna be Hokage', your right about one thing, I don't care, I've my own troubles and shit to worry about, so don't go accusing me of being care free and spoiled!" Naruto blinked when he noticed something in Sasuke's voice.

"Oh yeah, what troubles and shit do you go through every day huh bastard!?" Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto.

"More then you think _Naruto Uzumakai._" she hissed. Naruto blinked, then growled as he stood and walked off, leaving Sasuke lying in the snow.

She felt like crying, but that would be a sign of weakness. _"Stupid Naruto, assumng he knows everything about me, the prick doesn't even know I have to give up my Chakra just to stay the way he knows me every damn day! No wonder I can never give training 100! Maybe Kakashi sensei's right...maybe I should tell them...No, I won't give in, I've come to far to blow my cover after a stupid fight like that...I'll never give up." _With that in mind Sasuke pulled herself to her feet, her back cracking as she did so. She groaned, her back was killing her, stupid Naruto, why did he have to kick her so hard! If he new she was a girl he wouldn't have even considered hitting her...Hn, just goes to show why she hides herself in the first place...Men always underestimate women, and being a girl draws unwanted attention from perverts. Not a day went by in her child hood that her mother was so strict on not leaving the house at night, claiming some man might take advantage of her, even Itachi warned her about it...

--X--

Kakashi sighed as he stood in Sarutobi's offce, waiting for the damn guy to stop smoking his pipe. Then as if he had been reading the Jounin's mind the old man withdrew from his pipe.

"So, you know about Sasuke?" Kakashi nodded. "How did you find out?" Kakashi blinked, mind running back to the groping incident.

"I had my suspisions in the first place after reading her file...But an incident in trainng comfirmed it..." Sarutobi choked on his pipe.

"Yes I saw that..." he said glancing his crystal ball thingy... Kakashi's eye twitched, and people call him a pervert...when this old guy was watching people with his ball! Stupid Pedophile... "But now you know...And I take it her run in with Naruto wasn't pleasant..." Kakashi blinked.

"Run in? What do you mean?" Sarutobi sighed, thinking it wise to change the subject.

"It's nothing to worry about, though I must say Naruto had no idea what he was talking about...He isn't the only one going through some rough times..." he said as he puffed and other smoke ring. Kakashi blinked, but then knowing Naruto he probably confronted Sasuke for a chalange or, more then likely to say something about the previous events... He sighed, some times that hyper blond went to far, he ment well most of the time, but when it comes to his rival, he's merciless, and visa versa for the Uchiha.

"What should I do? Should I say something or just go on like nothing happened?" Sarutobi stood on thought, going over possible events that may occur if he were to say something. For one Sasuke's little fan girl problem might turn into a cyclone of confusion and un needed questions, plus some scarred for life girls... then if he were to not say any thing. It would be easier on Sasuke in many ways, but then again he was worried about the all round effect of the situation.. Using that Jutsu every day does take it's toll on her, she did always need breaks to regain some strength, but if she slipped up with Kakashi after five years of perfect deseption, then it is taking more of a toll then he thought, sooner or later she'll loose control of the Jutsu and end up revealing herself, that or she might go insane from the stress... Sarutobi sighed again.

"I think Sasuke should be the one to decide, but she will need some help finding the right course of action. She might never make up her mind, I know perfectly well why she does it, and frankly I'd be surprised if she revealed herself, so lets just leave her alone for now." Kakashi nodded, finding sense in the Hokage's words.

"What should I do about Naruto, I'm sure you saw what he pulled on the ice?" Sarutobi nodded, that had angered him slightly to, but like they say, shit happens.

"I think it wise to let them sort it out themselves." Kakashi nodded.

"Very well then, I'll keep an eye on the two, the last thing that girl needs is another close call... or she'll end up with hair like mine before she hits 18." Sarutobi laughed slightly.

"Just look out for your team, that should be enough, Sasuke can handle herself for the most part." Kakashi nodded and disapeared ina puff of smoke. Leaving the Third to think over what has happened in the last few days. First his grandson reaking havoc in his office then Jiraya shows up? What next Akatsuki drop by for Ramen?

Sarutobi sighed to himself, taking a long drag of his pipe. "I'm getting to old for this. He muttered to himself as he watched his village through the window of the Hokage Tower.

--X--

Sasuke sighed in relief as she stepped through her front door, closing and locking it behind her. She raised her hands in a seal and muttered a silent _Kai. _A faint cloud of smoke later Sasuke walked down the hall, looking pretty much the same, but seemed slightly more feminine as she walked. She walked into her room, closing the curtains and locking the door. The last thing she needs is a repeat of last month when she was getting dressed, Naruto had all but broken down her door, thankfully he had tripped and face planted the floor while she quickly raised her Jutsu, she had been fixing her bra when he had barged in. Thankfully seeing nothing and being none the wiser. She slipped off her large shirt and turned in the mirror, she winced when she saw a large purple bruise adorning her pale flesh right where Naruto had kicked her. She slowly slipped the bandages from around her chest revealing, the item Kakashi had suspected seeing before, a black bra... Very intelagent wearing a bra while trying to hide the fact your a girl! She brushed a hand over the bruise, wincing again when a twitch of pain ran over her shoulder. She sighed then walked into her bathroom, her room being the master bedroom of a three room apartment had it's own bathroom. She pulled a towel from the cupboard under the sink and slipped off her shorts. She was about to take off her bra when a sudden knock on the door made her freeze.

"_What now!" _she growled in her mind. She tried to raise the jutsu, but blinked when nothing happened, she was low on Chakra! "Shit!" she hissed. Then a voice reached her ears, she sighed in relief, well, semi relief.

"Sasuke? You in there?" it was Kakashi. Doesn't anyone use the door bell any more? No they have to let themselves in and barge into her room while she was practecly naked!

"What!" she shouted, her voice laced with annoyance. She blinked slightly, not use to hearing her own voice. Her voice was girly, not musclulen like most of the days. She winced when she heard Kakashi open her bed room door, hadn't she locked it? Kakashi was about to walk into the bathroom when she suddenly slammed the door right in his face. "DO YOU MIND! First you grope me then you try to barge in on me while I'm half naked! Try ringing the doorbell next time!" she barked, her voice again annoying her. She was to used to hearing her male voice, she had almost forgotten her own voice, since she never spoke with it, because only Sarutobi new about her.

"Ehehe, sorry about that Sasuke, I just need to talk to you about Naruto." Sasuke glared at the closed door. She needed to relax, and no one was letting her!

"I can't even have a shower anymore!" she snapped. She wrapped a towel around her body and yanked the door open, revealing an amused Kakashi. "What?" she snapped. Kakashi's eyes ran up and down her for a second, then he just smiled like always.

"I just spoke with the Hokage about you, I hear Naruto gave you some trouble when I left?" Sasuke stared at him blankly, then span around pointing to the large bruise just under her shoulder blade.

"You call this _some _trouble! The jerk attacked me!" Kakashi eyed the bruise, Naruto's stupidity list just keeps growing.

"That's quite a mark...But I doubt he acted for no reason Sasuke, you must have said something to anger him." Sasuke turned back around and glared at her teacher.

"He was annoying me, and all I wanted to do was come home and relax for a minute! Maybe even take a warm shower, but then _you _showed up!" Kakashi blinked at her raise in voive.

"_Wow, must be that time of month..." _He thought to himself. Sasuke waited for Kakashi to reply, after a minute or two of standing in a cold room, wearing nothing but underwear, a bra and a towel... Kakashi sighed.

"I'm not blaming you Sasuke but it kinda is your own fault, maybe if you weren't so...how should I put this..._neglective_ of your comrades, then maybe-"

"I sugest you leave." she hissed. If there was one thing she hated most, it was people critisising her about the way she acted around others. She doesn't want people nosing around in her business, and they know that, but they do it any way! Kakashi looked at Sasuke for a moment, then just sighed.

"_Maybe Naruto should call her 'Bitch' instead of 'jerk'..." _He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then back to his student.

"Just think about telling them the truth ok? Sarutobi and I both agree it would be easier on you... your already to low on Chakra to even throw a punch let alone use that Jutsu of yours." With that said Sasuke watched her sensei exit her room, closing the door behind him.

"Maybe he's right..." she whispered to herself. She sighed as she closed the bathroom door, removing the towel and the rest of her clothing. She turned on the hot water and stepped under it. _"I'm so tired...to tired to think about this...Kakashi wont tell any one that much I'm sure of, but what should I do? Should I just tell Naruto? No, he'd be furious...and Sakura is out of the question, she'd probably die of shock...Then again she does seem to understand a lot of things...Though I might be giving her to much credit, for all I know she'd run off and tell the whole village. But still, I need to tell someone at least, before it's to late. Dammit Sakura, she you better hear me out..." _With that in mind Sasuke tried to relax, but soon gave up as the feat was holpless, so she just had her shower and went to bed, as it was getting dark she didn't want to eat... Tomorrow she'd tell Sakura... oh god what the hell is she thinking...

A/N And that ends the first chapter! I'd like to read your comments on it please, Idea's are welcome as always, as are flames, but please no BBQ's...

Now please forgive me if I wrote 'he him' instead of 'her she' for Sasuke, it is confusing...

Click the review button now!


	2. Do I Think So Little Of Life

A/N Ok people I know what really happens in the episode, 'Return of the Morning Mist' and the one after it but I'm changing the events completely ok. It's my fic so I'm allowed to do that ok. And Sasuke will be very powerful in this one, I wanna give her some credit for this! Plus she's completely out of Character, hell she might as well be a different person all together but anyway!

I do not own Naruto...

Warning, possible suicidal thoughts may run through our little girls head, well not really suicidal more like. For gods sake kill me you hair obsessed ninny!

Recap:

_With that in mind Sasuke tried to relax, but soon gave up as the feat was hopeless, so she just had her shower and went to bed, as it was getting dark she didn't want to eat... Tomorrow she'd tell Sakura... oh god what the hell is she thinking..._

Chapter two: Do I think so little of life?

Sasuke woke the next morning with a groan, her back was killing her. Naruto had pulsed Chakra into his foot when he kicked her. Making it more powerful, why would he snap like that? Sure she new how she acted was a little heartless but...That's what she's come to know so she can't help it... She was sure she might need to go to the Hospital, every time she moved her back it would blast pain through out her body, then just throb as it went numb.

"I hope nothing's broken." she muttered as she slipped on her clothing, being warm black trousers with her ninja sandals and a long sleeve black top with a jacket for extra warmth, not before tying a bandage around her large chest. She was 16 and her breast's were already larger then she would like. But there was no training today so she could wear what ever she liked, and she wasn't going to freeze again. She attempted to tame her hair, but only succeeded in making it stick up like always. She blew her fringe from her face, the strands had grown to the point they reached just past her chin. (Like during the Chuunin exams, just slightly longer, by like 1cm) She strapped on her weapon pouch and wrapped bandages around her wrist's and fingers to keep them warm. (Much like Lee's, but less wrapping)

She walked into her kitchen and opened the fridge, then she realised she was to nervous to eat. So instead she walked to her front door and stood before it. She raised her hands and performed the right seals, then with a poof of smoke girly Sasuke disappeared and became the Sasuke everyone new, and in some cases drooled over...Typical, she herself would never drool after a hot guy...Sarutobi had said while laughing that she made a good looking guy, but a beautiful girl, this only caused her to all but attack the man, he had found a kunai inches from his...pride as he sat in his chair. He never teased her again that's for sure...

Sasuke sighed and opened the door and stepped into the morning air, which was cold enough to see her own breath. "Well, here goes nothing." with that Sasuke headed in the direction of the Haruno household, taking her time to both think of how to tell the pink haired girl and to let her wake up properly. Soon enough, much sooner then she would have liked Sakura's house came into view. Though Sasuke didn't move, some how she just got the feeling this wasn't going to end in her favour... She eyed the house for a moment, then with a deep sigh she passed it by.

"_I can't tell her, I can't tell anyone...Kakashi won't either unless I say he can, like that's ever going to happen..." _Sasuke snorted and shoved her hands in her pockets, much like she always did. Though her back was killing her she paid it no mind, it couldn't be to bad, come on this is Naruto we're talking about. Sasuke passed by a group of Jounin, who seemed pre-occupied by what ever Anko was doing, wait Anko? What was she doing hanging around the streets, shouldn't she be out driving her team crazy? Sasuke shook her head at the Jounin, some people amazed her even if she didn't care to much about them, just goes to show what dipshits live in the world. She was about to make her way to her favourite training spot when she suddenly froze, a look of concentration crossing her features. Something wasn't right, she couldn't tell what but it was making her feel uncomfortable. She looked around the area, not seeing anything out of the ordinary Sasuke decided to try a higher view as she jumped onto a roof top. She scanned the area with her sharp eyes, trying to see what was making her feel so strange, upon finding nothing out of place Sasuke sighed.

"I must be getting paranoid or something." she said as she replaced her hands in her pocket and jumped off the roof. She landed silently on her feet and proceeded down the street, her mind wasn't working as fast as usual today. It was like she wasn't all there, the lights were on and the dogs were barking but no one was home. That wasn't something Sasuke experienced every day, maybe it was stress? _"Or maybe I'm working myself up to much." _she thought as she passed by a sweet shop, upon doing so she couldn't help but pause. She turned her head to see none other then.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" She asked the silver haired Jounin. Said man just looked up from his book, his eye turning up in a smile when he caught sight of his student.

"Ah Sasuke, there you are. I dropped by your house a few minutes ago and you weren't there." Sasuke eyed her sensei with a bored expression.

"Why, what do you want?" She asked, Kakashi just flipped a page in his book, but not before glancing sideways into the shop for a moment. Sasuke blinked, turning to see what her sensei was looking at, upon seeing nothing she just returned her gaze to Kakashi.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm afraid it's going to have to wait Sasuke, something just came up." Before Sasuke could get in a word Kakashi had poofed out of existence. Her brow twitched a few times as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Keh, men." She said as she continued her little trip to know where in particular.

- - -

Sasuke sighed as she sat on a tree branch; she had gotten bored wondering around the village so settled for meditating in a random tree by the frozen lake they had trained on the day before. Events from that day making their way around Sasuke's train of thought. She still couldn't quite figure out why Naruto had gotten so angry that day, maybe she had gone to far with what she said...No, Naruto had no right in saying what he did.

"That idiot deserved it; he needs to understand he's not the only one going through bad times." Sasuke dragged a hand down her face as she raised her gaze to the sky, which was oddly dark. It was an overcast day, so that might have something to do with it, duh. She was about to continue meditating but a loud voice made her jump slightly. She looked down to see Naruto running towards the lake, she would have dismissed him but the look on his face as he ran told her something was wrong. She stood and watched as he ran, waiting for him to get within earshot.

"Naruto! What's wrong!" she called. Said blond looked up at her as he ran, then jumped into the same tree as her.

"Sasuke, come on we have to get out of here, now!" he panted as he tried to pull her sleeve.

"Why, what are you running from?" she asked. Naruto just pulled harder.

"Not what, who! These two crazy guys are chasing me! And one of them took out Kakashi-sensei just by looking at him!" This made Sasuke freeze.

"What? What did he look like?" Naruto just grabbed her hand and yanked her down and onto the ground, pulling her along as he ran. "Dammit Naruto! Tell me what the hell is going on! And for Kami's sake let me go!" She shouted as she fell into step with the blond, who just let her arm go and continued running, looking over his shoulder every so often. Sasuke did the same in an attempt to see who Naruto was running from. Though she saw no one... "Naruto, I think you lost them, there's no one behind us." She said as she looked around. Naruto blinked and looked behind him, upon seeing no one he slowed to a stop.

"Good, I thought I'd never loose those guys..." he said as he bent over panting for breath. Sasuke just folded her arms over her chest, scanning the area with her Sharingan. But as soon as she did she grabbed Naruto's arm and started running again. "Sasuke! We lost them we can stop running now." Sasuke ignored him.

"No, there are two Chakra signatures approaching fast, and they don't belong to anyone we know." she said as she picked up her pace. She was pretty fast, ok she was really fast. She took pride in her speed, but Naruto was having trouble keeping up.

"Dammit Sasuke-teme slow down!" he said as he struggled to keep up.

"We can't slow down Naruto, we...Ok you are literally running for your life, so keep running!" Naruto blinked.

"Hey your running for your life as well." Sasuke just rolled her eyes.

"They're not after me now are they Naruto, they're after you so move it!" Naruto blinked, then yelped when he suddenly tripped on a root. Sasuke skidded to a stop and turned around to face the blond, she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet, but the blond was making it difficult by struggling against the root that had hooked his foot. "Dammit Naruto get up!" she snapped as she pulled out a kunai and cut the root from Naruto's foot. The blond thanked her and jumped to his feet, but before they could go anywhere a rather tall man jumped in their path, Sasuke had to hold back a giggle, the dude's skin was blue... Naruto saw the guy and stumbled back while pointing at him.

"Gah! You again! I thought I ditched you and your buddy!" He shouted as he fell on his ass. Sasuke simply held her kunai ready, activating her Sharingan in the process. Sasuke watched the blue skinned man blink, then laugh.

"Well now there's something different, I thought the Uchiha Clan was whipped out, looks like you missed one." He said as he nodded behind Sasuke.

"Not quite." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"_That voice! It can't be! For his sake it better not be!" _Sasuke's eye twitched when she heard Naruto yelp again. "Great, I'm surrounded by morons." at that she heard Naruto snort and the guy in front of her laugh.

"He's a cocky one!" He said. Sasuke blinked at hearing the _he's _comment, sure he and Naruto thought she was a he, but the guy behind her...

"_Oh god I'll bet he's laughing himself stupid in that head of his." _

-In Itachi's head-

"_...?..." _

_- - - _

Naruto pulled himself to his feet and glared at Sasuke's back. "Are you gonna just stand there or help me take these guys!" Sasuke sighed as she simply twirled a kunai.

"You know letting them just take you sounds very tempting, it'd be quieter. But then who would I have to kick the shit out of." she said as she span on her heal, launching a kunai at Itachi, who simply dodged it. At his move Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him after her as she sprinted towards the lake, as much as she hated ice she had no choice. She had an idea that involved it so hey might as well risk a repeat of her childhood, as long as it worked she'd be fine...

But this time her big brother wouldn't save her…

Naruto kicked his feet around like an idiot, trying to get Sasuke to let go, because at the moment she was literally dragging him by his collar.

"Hey! I can run you knoooooow!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke pulled his collar forward and launched him across the ice of the large frozen lake. As soon as she reached it she pulsed Chakra into her feet and skated after him, though before she could reach him ice suddenly burst up in front of her, creating a wall in her path. She frowned, this could get annoying. She glanced the blue man over her shoulder, noticing Itachi simply walking up behind him, she noticed they were both wearing a black cloak with red clouds imprinted on them. She sighed, she was hoping to keep her new skills a secret until she wanted to really use them but it seemed she had no choice, Ehehe besides, why pass up a chance to prove she wasn't as weak as her brother said she was. She saw the blue skinned man approaching her on the ice with a freaky grin on his face; Sasuke couldn't help but roll her eyes. She wanted to fight Itachi, but it seemed he was sitting this one out, something she could deal with. All she had to do was kick this guys ass then kick his and she could go home...

She waited a few more moments, then as he took a few more steps forward, a smirk crept it's way to Sasuke's lips. "Hey Naruto! Head back to the Village and get help!" she called. She heard Naruto start to argue but silenced him. "Do as I say dammit!" Naruto hesitated, then agreed. Sasuke released a breath she was holding, good with him gone she could release this damn Jutsu that was holding her back. She couldn't fight the way she liked to with it active because not only did it take a level of concentration to hold it, but a steady stream of Chakra, with it inactive she could do more then just throw kunai and launch a few fire balls. She heard Naruto's retreating steps and smirked again. She spread her stance, preparing for what was to come next, Kisame was closing in, slowly yet surely, it looked like he wanted to take his time in inflicting pain on his prey. To bad for him then...

Kisame noticed her smirk. "What are you smirking at boy?" he snapped. Sasuke just continued to smirk. She was about to move but Itachi's voice made her stop, mainly to hear what he had to say rather then being stopped.

"Firstly Kisame, don't underestimate _her_." Sasuke couldn't help the laugh that passed her lips at Kisame's expression. He span on his heal to face his partner.

"Ah Itachi, check again, he's-"

"Not a he to begin with." Kisame blinked. Then Itachi looked over his shoulder to Sasuke. "How curious though, I am wondering why you hide yourself in that Jutsu." Sasuke just shrugged.

"It seemed more beneficial at the time, considering half the people in this village are sexist Jackasses, besides I like the way things have turned out." she said as she released the Jutsu to reveal her real feminine self. "Though it does have its downsides battle wise." she mumbled as she folded her arms.

Kisame gapped at Sasuke, then shook his head. "How did you know he was really a she Itachi?" Sasuke snorted.

"Because he's a know it all who seriously needs his ass handed to him to take his ego down a few notches." At that Kisame just gawked at Sasuke. Even he wasn't allowed to say stuff like that about Itachi!

"And you need to remember who your superiors are." said Itachi as he eyed Sasuke, who just yawned.

"Yup, what ever you say brother. Now can we get back to the fight before I fall asleep?" Kisame just growled.

"I don't like your attitude little girl." Sasuke's lips curled in a dark smirk, not so unlike her brothers.

"Then you'll absolutely love me when I do this!" Kisame blinked at that. Sasuke darted to the left at high speed, performing several seals and inhaling deeply. Kisame realised what was coming and moved to avoid it but was surprised when Sasuke suddenly went poof.

"Shadow clone? What the hell!" He snapped as he scanned the area for the Uchiha. A few moments of hopeless searching later he turned to his partner. "Looks like she gave us the slip." Itachi just turned his head to the right slowly.

"Look again." he said as he smirked behind his cloaks collar. Kisame blinked, then yelped when the ice under his feet suddenly gave way. He performed quick seals and used a replacement Jutsu, a log falling into the water rather then him. He appeared next to Itachi and glared at the broken ice.

"What the hell! Where is she?" Kisame looked around gritting his shark like teeth. "Come out and fight you little twerp!" Upon receiving no response Kisame went to use a powerful Jutsu to destroy the ice but stopped when Itachi slowly walked passed him and onto the ice. He stopped around the same area Sasuke had been previously and scanned the area. His crimson eyes moved across the ice, but stopped on the wall of ice in front of him. He smirked when he found who he was looking for; Sasuke was on the other side of the ice with her arms folded while just smirking at him.

"Your fast on your feet." he said as he rushed through a set of seals, after inhaling he released a powerful blast of fire at the ice wall, melting in an instant. When the ice was cleared Sasuke was gone, Itachi couldn't help but raise a brow. _"Very fast..." _Itachi looked around the area in search of the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke leaned around a tree trunk and eyed her brother on the ice, she had jumped to this tree when Itachi started his Jutsu, surprisingly he didn't notice her retreat. _"I'm good, but I'm not that good, his Sharingan would have seen me move the instant I did! He's toying with me." _Sasuke performed a few seals and readied herself, she new Itachi was aware of where she was and was waiting for him to move, but the stubborn asshole wasn't budging. She was about to move to another location but gasped when she felt cold metal touch her throat. Her eyes glanced the place where her brother stood, a Clone, go figures. She turned to eye her brother, who was standing on the same branch as her with an unreadable expression as usual. She was good at reading peoples faces, but Itachi was like an aerobics cube, she'd get one side all figured out, but when she tried to get the other sides, they'd jumble up again.

"Your to cocky." He said as he pressed the blade to the girls neck. Sasuke felt a warm liquid slowly slide down her throat, he wasn't going to kill her, she new that, but she was tempted to make him do so, she was sick of living anyway.

"Well, do it." She said simply, her face as blank as his. Itachi raised a slender brow, that wasn't expected.

"You think so little of life?" he said as he pressed the blade more. Sasuke just continued to stare blankly at the man before her. Why wasn't he just doing it? Maybe she should annoy him, see if that works.

"You'd care enough to ask? Or are you too weak?" she new her words didn't faze the man, hell he was the complete opposite of weak! But, he was hesitating, what could that mean, she didn't understand. The brother she new and loved died the night her family did, so why was this impostor doing nothing? Then, a suddenly small, almost inaudible voice in the back of her mind whimpered something she didn't catch, but somehow she figured it was a desperate plea from her weaker, hidden self.

Itachi just removed the blade without giving Sasuke an answer; his eyes remained on her for a moment, Sharingan on Sharingan. Then he simply went _poof. _Sasuke slid down the base of the tree, her eyes still unblinking, she inhale slowly, then leaned her head against the cold hard wood behind her. He hadn't killed her, he hadn't even tried. Why?

Didn't he think her worthy of death?

Did some small part of her brother show itself, stopping him?

Or was it just another one of his sick games?

She didn't know, and frankly it all just confused her. Itachi was something of a puzzle; she'd get just about all of him sorted out, but find he was missing several pieces. Maybe he was just…mad.

Or better yet…

Maybe she was…

A/N DONE! Sorry this chap took so long, I've been busy with hundreds of others, quite literally actually. I'm an obsessive writer! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough… REVIEW!


	3. Reminiscing Is A Painful Thing

A/N Mimeep! Did you know Road Runners rely on the suns heat to keep up their fast dash? They pretty much use solar power! Awesome!

Random much?

Don't own anything!

Warning! Long flash back kinda things…

Suicidal stuff…

Swearing...

Recap:

_She didn't know, and frankly it all just confused her. Itachi was something of a puzzle; she'd get just about all of him sorted out, but find he was missing several pieces. Maybe he was just…mad._

_Or better yet…_

_Maybe she was…_

- - -

Chapter Three: Reminiscing is a painful thing…

Naruto had returned with help about half an hour later only to find the two attackers gone. The tell tale sign of battle wasn't too bad, the ice wall had been melted, there was a large whole in the ice as of someone had fallen through, then there were the skate marks where Sasuke had moved. No bodies, not even any blood…

Naruto looked around, searching for his raven haired rival. Upon finding said Uchiha no where he turned to the four ANBU and two Jounin behind him.

"They were right here I swear! There was this huge blue shark dude and a guy with the Sharingan just like Sasuke's! Speaking of the Teme where is he?" He said as he looked around some more. The ANBU left to attempt to 'track' the two Akatsuki members while the two Jounin remained with Naruto and helped him search for Sasuke. The two Jounin were Asume and Anko, since Kurenai was injured she remained behind.

"Yo Sasuke-teme where the hell are you!" called Naruto as he scanned the area, he wasn't sure what the onyx eyed Uchiha was up to, or what was going through his head, but he was starting to worry, he'd never admit it, but he was.

- - -

Sasuke remained where she sat, not even blinking when she heard Naruto's voice call her name. She was to ingrossed in her thoughts, trying to remember what that tiny whimper had said. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't remember, either she just couldn't…or her mind wasn't letting her remember. It was discomforting, the tiny voice had said something as her eyes met Itachi's. It had whimpered a desperate plea, but for what? She growled out loud, instantly regretting it as she realised Naruto had heard it and was approaching the tree she was in. calling her name again. She sighed, she couldn't just let him see her as…well _her. _She performed the seals required and changed back to her boyish self. She was getting tired of this form; she wanted to just release it and waltz right out to Naruto and give him one smack of a slap. But alas, she resisted the urge and sighed as Naruto spotted her, sitting up on a high branch with a blank expression and a bleeding neck. To anyone she would have looked dead, but she sighed as she turned her gaze to the blond.

"I'm fine, I just want to be alone." Was all she said, she returned her gaze back to the spot in front of her. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. In all honesty she wanted to just go home, hide behind a curtain of ice cold water and cry her eyes out, but she never cried, she made that promise to herself the night it all started. She wasn't about to betray herself again…

She wasn't going to cry, it was a sign of weakness. It was also a rule for a Ninja never to show emotion, she couldn't help the small, almost none existent giggle at that. The first time she had heard that rule was from her brother at dinner, she had tried desperately not show anything, her father gave her credit for lasting five minutes, then Itachi had to be an ass and pull a face, making her laugh until she just about dropped. Then again she still pictured that face he made even today, the fact that he _could_ pull a face was astonishing. The thought was weird, but actually seeing it first hand was…well, he looked quite ridicules cross eyed that was for sure, she had made sure he new that the following day…

Then something seemed to snake its way into Sasuke's mind, memories of the times Itachi had shown he cared. When she was still very small she had tripped and cut her knees, of course she had cried, what small child wouldn't? Itachi had literally _come running _at hearing her pain. He had fixed her knees and comforted her, in only a way he could, odd. He truly had cared then…

He was like a brother and a father all at the same time…

More of a father then Fugaku that was for sure. He would never praise her or even pick her up; he never even talked to her much. The only times he did were to criticise her, when he had told her she did well at keeping her face blank for five minutes, he was merely saying it because…

He thought she hadn't noticed…

But Itachi had glared at the man with the intent to kill…

So Fugaku had said it to avoid Itachi's wrath…

Sasuke was never stupid, she was always quick to work things out and make sense of it herself. It was her gift, that's why she had gotten so far... Itachi had noticed this and had given her little problems to solve; she always pulled through, even if it meant throwing a pillow at her brother for trying to change the scenario to make her slip. She was a quick learner, quick thinker and as Itachi had said; quick on her feet. She was quick at everything, even house work! A woman's nightmare…

That reminded her of a joke she had thrown at Itachi, actually making him blink and think himself over. The look on his face was priceless… she had heard it from a sexist little kid at her school. The whole why are women's feet so small thing. She had thrown that at Itachi, her exact words…

_Hey brother, do you know why women's feet are so small?_

…_no, why?_

_So they can get closer to the sink to do dishes!_

…_And?_

_Why haven't you done the dishes?_

He had actually looked defeated by the remark; he had looked at his feet, then mumbled something about not having small feet, just thin ankles.

(Dudes, he like really does have small feet in the anime! HA!)

Why was she even remembering such things? Why in Kami's name would she think like this!

Maybe she was mad…

Maybe she had finally lost it…

Her thoughts may have only lasted five minutes, and in those five minutes Naruto had been standing in front of her the whole time, waving his hand in front of her face. Even with her eyes open she couldn't see him, she was just…

Not all there…

Her unblinking and unresponsive mood had seemingly worried both the blond and the Jounin. Even they had called her name to try and get her attention. Of course they new the man with the Sharingan was her brother, they new what he did, but they didn't know Sasuke was actually a girl. And that fact alone, sorry to say, only made everything worse. A girls mind is, even if denied a very, very unstable place. It dwells on more things then it should, it worries and ignores things that don't even need worrying. It always thought of the darker things, always brought sadness into mind…

And always…

Brought pain…

Sasuke was no different, if anything she was a very unstable person. Considering she had watched helplessly as her whole clan had been butchered by the man she thought of as a father, something like that does things to a child's mind, and if not properly treated, could stick with them forever. Always causing pain, always bringing back unwanted images and sounds…

Sometimes, she just wanted it all to stop…

Wanted the dreams, the guilt and everything in between to just go away…

She had tried to make it stop once…

That was how she betrayed herself…

She had scars to prove it…

But someone had found her in time to save her…

No, damn her…

And she hated him for it, Sarutobi… Why did he care? Why did he insist on prolonging the inevitable? She would die eventually, not by natural causes but she'd die none the less.

Wait…

She already had died… it's just no one new it yet…

Except her…

Again she was pulled from her thoughts by something other then a wave in front of the face.

Why did her cheek hurt?

Her dulled onyx eyes came into focus again, finding a pair of bright sapphire orbs awaiting them. Her cheek was burning; it throbbed with a light stinging sensation…

Had she just been slapped?

Naruto's eyes held anger, she could see it burning, but then there was something else, something stronger. It almost seemed like, fear? Worry perhaps? Naruto's lips moved, but she didn't hear what was said, her mind still wasn't back from a painful trip down memory lane. But as she was trying so hard to get it back, she was so unresponsive she could fool someone into believing the Mangekyou Sharingan had been involved. Naruto seemed determined in getting Sasuke back to the here and now, but found he didn't have to when Sasuke finally blinked.

Not to show she was aware, but more so to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She was never going to allow herself such weakness, she would rather die! She turned to face Naruto, eyes still dulled slightly. She was aware and awake again but she was still in… a state of shock one might say.

"Hit me again, and I'll kick your ass seven ways to Sunday."

She tried her best to sound convincing, to let Naruto know she was back to her old self, she thought it had worked to, until the blond grabbed her shoulder and yanked her to her feet, saying something about getting her home and something about a good bowl of ramen and the rest… fell on deaf ears.

- - -

As Naruto left Sasuke sitting on her couch to get some ramen the Uchiha simply sighed. She had completely snapped out of her shock induced daze and was now mentally scolding herself for such a show of weakness. Had Itachi been there to witness her moment of paralyses and inner turmoil, he would have confirmed her thoughts. She was indeed weak, maybe not in the body, but in the mind she was… Weak, and always would be.

A few moment's later Naruto returned with a puzzled look on his face. "Ah Sasuke, you don't have any ramen in your cupboard." No shit Sherlock! Sasuke hated the stuff, it was fattening! She had just the figure she wanted, and was not about to put on weight! Whoa, she was more girly then she thought. Then again, Itachi was a bottomless pit, yet no matter how much the guy ate he'd remain as fit and in shape as always!

Why? Why was her mind always drifting back to Itachi! WHY! She hated him with every fibre of her being! Yet, she couldn't stop thinking back to him… then it dawned on her…

The whimper in her mind…

The desperate plea…

She still didn't know exactly what it said, but she had an inkling.

She didn't hate him…

She couldn't…

No matter how much she tried she just couldn't bring herself it hate him!

That man was the very cause of her pain and suffering! He caused her the grief and guilt, it was he who threw her aside for the wolves to gain power! It was he who mercilessly put out her burning flame…

It was he who had killed her…

Her murderer in all his silent glory…

She still could not hate him…

Why?

Sasuke blinked when the sudden snap of Naruto's fingers in front of her face sounded. The blond was starting to annoy her…

"Hey Teme, you ok? You keep zoning out…" Sasuke just sighed.

"I'm just tired." She said. Naruto blinked, then finally noticed the blood running down her neck. The wound was still open and bleeding, not a lot just a thin trickle, most of it had dried on her skin and found its way into her black shirt, you couldn't see it much, but it did make it look darker. Her jacket had been discarded long ago, leaving her in black trousers and a black long sleeved top.

Naruto's brow quirked when he noticed something odd about Sasuke's chest. It stuck out a little more then it should. As if it was swollen to the point it looked like he had…whoa…what a thought.

Sasuke seemed to noticed Naruto's quirked brow, realising her chest was out in the open, thank kami the Jutsu was still active, or her chest would be a lot larger then seen now. It just looked like she had a bad swell…funny really…when one thinks about it…

"Well if your tired then you should get some rest, but first." Sasuke blinked as Naruto rummaged around in his back pouch. Upon finding what he was looking for he withdrew his hands revealing, for the love of kami it was just a small scratch! Oh wait…

"It's just a scratch Naruto." Said blond actually snorted in annoyance.

"Just a scratch, have you seen it! If I don't wrap it it'll get infected. Not to mention it's still bleeding, what happened anyway?" he asked as he prepared to wrap the bandage around Sasuke's neck, much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

"Kunai, does it matter?" she said as Naruto finished wrapping the bandage around her neck, covering the wound. She was quite surprised Naruto cared so much, even after what happened the other day, wait, yesterday! He had been so furious with her that he had actually attacked her… now he was worrying over her like some…some, oh god she was about to think bother. Just the thought of Naruto being her brother made her shudder. Freaky…

Naruto sighed and sat next to Sasuke, who was having a very strange thought. You know those urges you get when under stressful circumstances, like eating shit loads of ice cream or doing push ups? Well, she was having the stupidest urge to just tell Naruto the truth and be done with it! She couldn't even tell Sakura, so why in hell would she be able to tell Naruto? Some how she just thought he'd…well accept it. No…

She wanted him to accept it…

But why?

"Hey Naruto…" she said slowly, still thinking. The blond turned his gaze to the Uchiha, who was counting every string of fluff on the carpet at their feet. "Can you keep a secret?" The blond seemed taken aback by this.

"Huh? Well yeah I guess if it's that important." He said as he eyed Sasuke. Who, unknown to him was having an inner crisis. The girl just wanted to bolt out the door and never be seen again…

Sasuke sighed, she had to tell him. Kakashi had said he wouldn't tell anyone, that it was her responsibility to tell the others and hers alone… she didn't understand why it was so hard… Maybe the fact that she had shit loads of Fan-girls who'd probably die if they found out that 'The sexy Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan' was actually a girl… they say she's sexy as a guy…Obviously they haven't met her brother… wait, that sounded wrong… she just called he brother sexy…

Eww much…

But not at all surprising… she was, indeed perverted. No one new this, but she was…

Very much so… to the point that if she had been matched against Jiraiya, it'd be a close battle…

Though she didn't dig women like that Toad freak. She preferred guys, hot and sexy guys…it was just a shame Itachi was related to her…

"_Oh for Kami's sake! Damn these teenage hormones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Screamed Sasuke in her head. Damn, if Itachi had known his little sister was that perverted he'd have inched away slowly… then again, she had a hunch he was perverted in a way to… she had once found some very interesting books in his room. They were orange… Any guesses?

DING DING!

Can anyone say 'Icha Icha?'

She chuckled evilly in her head, whoa what a turn out. From completely and utterly depressed to perverted! Ahem, need to get back to telling Naruto!

"I have a serious, confession to make." She said slowly. Naruto seemed to be listening intently, much to her surprise. "I'm…well, it's a funny story really…I'm actually a-"

Sasuke was cut off by Naruto, who had jumped to assumptions. "Your not trying to tell me your gay are you?" Sasuke slapped him upside the head.

"No you dobe! I'm trying to tell you something that the whole village doesn't know!" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"You're a missing Nin?" Sasuke just slapped her forehead, what a dobe… then a plan came to mind, maybe if she said it really fast he might miss it, then realise it later. She sighed, preparing for a fast confession.

"longstoryshortyouseeI'mactualyagirl…"

Blink…

"Huh?" Sasuke sighed.

"You'll figure it out later, right now I think I'll go take a shower and go to bed… you can stay if you want, if not let yourself out." She said as she left to her master bedroom. Naruto blinked, then decided to leave.

Sasuke released the Jutsu, making sure the damn door was locked this time and stripped down to nothing. She stepped into the cold shower and let the water simply run over her semi toned body. Sure she was toned, enough to see but not enough to look weird. Actually she thought she looked rather fine… again that reminded her…

Kakashi barging in on her while she was exposed, he had made a quick remark before fleeing for his life. He had said… something a man nearly twice her age shouldn't…

_Nice body by the way! __**Poof…**_

Sasuke had tried to hunt him down, but made little to no success…

- - -

As Naruto wondered down the street he thought back to what Sasuke had said, he was still trying to remember it… he strode towards his home, but suddenly froze mid step, foot lingering in the air…

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"_

It had finally sunk in…

And…well…

He had actually fainted…

A/N HEHEHEHE HAHAHA MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –choke-cough-gag-retch- whoa…I choked on a noodle… speaking of noodle that's my snakes name! Hehehe, a little python named Noodle…that's pretty much all she was when we got her, now she's a fat little noodle… Maybe, a twinkie? Nah to big, more like a mini sausage about the width of my pinkie finger… anyway, review!


	4. Two Down A Village To Go

A/N You know chapters 2, 3 and this one were done on the same night? I've been laying her with my laptop in my, well lap typing for three straight hours… I need to pee badleeeeee! You better review this! I've suffered to type this! My bladder is overflowing!!! It's screaming at me for toilet time! Oh well, I can hold it… Pft, but or how, long? I'll finish this chapter then I'll pee, then go to bed it's like…

I hate Thursdays! And Mondays…There my Elective days… I hate PE! My teacher is a jerk off! I hate him more then Sasuke hates Itachi…IN THE ANIME! BWUHAHAHAHA –checks for any evil noodles- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –chokes on air-cough-gag-blink damn it! Oh wait; I feed Noodle on Thursdays…Yay! I'll feed her Yuki from Fruits basket… Tehe!

Don't own anything!

As far as warnings go…

Sasuke's train of thoughts are kinda, suicidal and what not…

And so you know the pairing, I think this was firstly supposed to be an incest fic,

Fem/Sasuke + Itachi but…

I've changed it to...

Fem/Sasu+Naru!

I'm not gonna bother laughing evilly because the first time I choked on a noodle, the second time I choked on air, what am I going to choke on this time? Knowing my luck I'll choke on my tongue, you watch I will…

- - -

_Recap: _

_As Naruto wondered down the street he thought back to what Sasuke had said, he was still trying to remember it… he strode towards his home, but suddenly froze mid step, foot lingering in the air…_

"_WHAT!!!"_

_It had finally sunk in…_

_And…well…_

_He had actually fainted…_

_- - -_

Chapter Four: Two down… A Village to go…

Sasuke sighed as she stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and clean. She wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel and shook her hair a bit, trying to get rid of the droplets somewhat. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face and her neck, water still dripping down her face. All in all she looked at this moment… dare I say it, even in such disarray…

Beautiful…

That's about when a curtain blond 'broke' down her door and 'jumped' her. Sasuke was shocked to the point of just staring wide eyed up at the blond as he started barking something about stupid teme and not funny jokes, then something about kicking his ass for playing him like that. But what was seemingly unnoticed to both was the position they were in… well Naruto was siting _on top _of Sasuke, who's naked form was covered only by a thin white towel…

And to make matters worse, Naruto's hand just had to be siting on…her left breast…

Then the blond seemed to realise this…

All he could see was…

Sasuke under him, still dripping wet from the shower, hair sticking to her face and neck. Then he noticed the rather noticeable 'line' running down her chest to meet two large 'bumps'. One of which his hand now rested… it sunk in slowly, but it still sunk… Sasuke was still wide eyed and breathing heavily. She'd just about had a heart attack… Naruto's face suddenly turned serious…which was scary, considering Naruto was a very formidable foe when he was serious, it scared even Sasuke at times.

"This isn't a joke, right?" he said as he removed his hand, slowly climbing off the now discovered 'female Sasuke'. Said girl was still laying on the cold tiles, eyes wide and breathing heavily. She just wasn't expecting that… for Naruto to actually see her… it wasn't the fact she was naked that disturbed her, it was just him seeing _her _as she really was.And he wasn't acting the way she had thought he would, he was quite the opposite… He was, serious… as if someone had just said he was about to take on the evilest Ninja in history.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's face, it was as if she was conflicting within herself, trying desperately not to…break… He suddenly regretted being so angry, he had been so angry that he had broken into her bathroom while she was in the shower…naked and exposed for what she really is… her eyes were just…wide and empty…

For a moment he thought she had zoned out again, but as she blinked once, then twice he released the breath he didn't even know he was holding.Now he new this was no joke…

Sasuke Uchiha was really a girl…

(Weird shit happens when someone's been so badly traumatized, it's just so sad to hear about… I'm having trouble writing this damn thing! You've gotta feel for her though…)

Sasuke blinked, she was starting to wish she hadn't said a word of this to the blond. She had no idea it would affect her so, she'd been protecting her secret for so long that, it was literally a shock to her system to let it slip away…

She suddenly felt vulnerable…

Naruto hadn't said anything, he had figured it out for himself…

Yet here she lay, hands by her head, legs slightly bent upwards at the knees, staring wide eyed at the light above her. She bet she looked so pathetic right now. Her body wasn't listening to her commands, she wanted to sit up, to talk things through with Naruto, but she couldn't move a muscle, her mind had taken the blow and was already back up and running, her body was still in extreme shock.

She was scared…

Terrified…

But she managed to swallow, managed to blink…

Then she finally spoke, her voice a wavering whisper, even Naruto had to struggle to hear.

"I had no choice…"

Naruto understood straight away, odd though, he never thought he'd understand these sorts of things.

"It's ok…" Was all he said. He noticed Sasuke blink, then turn her head to the side. He could tell she was terrified, her facade had completely crumbled. No longer was she the arrogant teme with an attitude problem, she was just…

Vulnerable in a way…

"You can't tell…" again her voice was a whisper, but Naruto heard it just fine. He decided it was time to get Sasuke off the cold tiles and into some warm clothes as he stood with a foxy grin.

"I promised didn't I? And when Naruto Uzumaki makes a promise, he keeps it!" he said as he puffed out his chest, which was currently covered by a black long sleeved shirt, he had taken off his jacket when he rushed in, throwing it on the floor ready to kick Sasuke's ass, but things change quickly… so he looked half decent for a change! One could even say, 'Fine' looking with his slightly longer hair and black Hitai-ate. He bent down and picked Sasuke up bridal style, surprising the girl greatly as she 'eeked' and almost rolled out of his grasp. He caught her though and laughed. "We need to get you into some clothes before you freeze to death!" he said as he carried Sasuke into her room, gently placing her on her bed. Sasuke slowly sat up as Naruto ran through her draws. Why was he doing that? She could just as easily go through her own clothes…

About five minutes later Naruto gave up, he didn't know what the hell he was looking for. Sasuke just rolled her eyes and stood, moving to the draw furthest from Naruto, pulling out underwear, boxers and a large shirt. She didn't sleep in much…Naruto laughed nervously as he closed the draw.

"I tried, you gotta give me that much." He said as he folded his arms. Sasuke just rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom, she would have closed the door, but it was lying at her feet…

She eyed Naruto for a moment, who was looking at his feet, seemingly in thought. So, she slipt into the bathroom while he was distracted and dropped her towel. She changed into her clothes and dried her hair. When she emerged she found Naruto scratching his head, he seemed confused…

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting her voice back as well as her confidence. The blond didn't answer straight away though; he seemed to be swimming in dangerous waters in his head. Maybe he hadn't had any ramen today… "Naruto?" she asked again as she stood in front of him. The blond suddenly blinked in surprise, he hadn't even known she was there… "You ok?" she asked as she checked him over. Naruto just blinked again, then pulled on another one of his foxy grins.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Sasuke rolled her eyes.

"I figured that, what chaos do you plan on ensuring then?" she asked as she leaned on her hip, folding her arms over her large chest. One would think the feat would prove difficult… Hehe… Naruto just went wide eyed.

"I ah-what-how-huh?" he was confused. He hadn't been planing anything chaotic for once, he had been thinking about Sakura and Kakashi, if they new about Sasuke or not. He decided to voice his question. "Does anyone else know, besides me?" Sasuke sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei knows, Sarutobi-sama knows…that blue guy does." She said the last part with a slight giggle. Naruto blinked, whoa…

She does laugh…

And thank god it wasn't an obnoxious one like his or Sakura's! Actually it was nice, considering it wasn't loud or high pitched, just a soft light laugh…

As he thought this he had to knock the shit out of the fox inside of him, considering he was…saying stuff, telling him to do something he wouldn't do in a million years. What you ask? The fox pretty much said jump the girl and take her…

Damn perverted Fox…

"How did Kakashi-sensei find out?" Sasuke slapped her forehead lightly.

"I forgot to lock the bathroom door while I was in the shower, though he didn't break down my door and land on me. He just stood there and blinked… said a few things and left." Naruto blinked.

"Whoa, that mans the biggest perv I know, hands down." He said as he pictured the scenario. Sasuke just went 'pft' and waved a hand, still nothing compared to herself. Naruto blinked. "What?" Sasuke just smirked.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" this was said with hidden giggles and such. Naruto new she was hiding something.

"Tell me what the 'pft' was and I won't resort to force." He said as he grinned evilly. Sasuke paled, what on earth would he do? Sasuke folded her arms and poked her tongue out. Naruto blinked.

"Ok, you had your chance!" with that Naruto went to tackle the Uchiha, but only succeeded in landing painfully on the floor, stomach first. "Whoa, your fast." He said as he looked around, finding the girl sitting on the edge of her bed resting her cheek in her hand with a smirk in place.

That damn smirk…

It drove him mad when he thought Sasuke was a guy, but now! Whoa, the Fox Demon roared with laughter at his comment about it turning him on…

It almost did to…

Almost…

Sasuke watched as Naruto picked himself up off the floor and moved to jump again; he was tempted to tickle it out of her if he had to. He'd even go as far as whipping saliva on her cheek, he did that to Shikamaru once to get some info out of him, and it worked like a charm! As he went to tackle her again Sasuke simply 'vanished' as Naruto twisted and landing again, this time on his back, he couldn't help the heat that rose to his face at finding Sasuke sitting on top of him much like he had done before, that same smirk still present.

"You'll never catch me, I'm to quick for you. You'll just need to get faster, and for that you need to train like a good little boy." She said as she waved a finger around, she was imitating Iruka…Hehe funny. Her ranting was cut short as Naruto suddenly rolled, Sasuke ending up under him while he sat on top again.

"So smug, your as bad as me." He said as he grinned. He had to admit, he wasn't sure how to act around girls. Except Sakura and Ino, to him they were just… well he pictured them as obnoxious fan-girls…

Sasuke's mind was running wild. One second he wants to kick her ass, the next their rolling around like a pair of high armadillos. She was confused, but still found herself captured in sapphire. She'd never seen such a clear blue before, not in eyes anyway, she found them…

Mesmerizing…

Then there was his hair, sure there were a few blonds running 'round. Like Ino, then Temari, whoa there weren't many blonds around at all…

Then there was his sent…she had half expected him to smell like ramen! But was surprised he smelled like nothing of the sort. Actually he smelt quite nice…

If you could say nice was intoxicating… which she was thinking…

After that random moment she was surprised to find three things…

One…Her hands were _in_ his hair…

Two…her eyes were closed…

And three, she felt a strange warmth pressed against her lips…

She hadn't even realised it…

She was kissing him!

And he was kissing her back! Or was it the other way 'round?

She couldn't remember, but to her it felt good, right even…

She couldn't help but pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Soon enough they had to part for air, but once they inhaled Sasuke's mind reeled to a halt. What was she doing! Before anything else could happen Sasuke suddenly rolled them back over and stood abruptly. She shook her head as she backed towards the door, her breathing becoming laboured again, she looked at Naruto who had stood and was looking confused and worried. She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" with that she bolted down the hallway and out the front door, leaving Naruto to call out to her.

- - -

Sasuke slowed her mad dash to a stop and collapsed to her hands and knees, inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm herself and her erratic heartbeat. She raised her head and took in her surroundings, she blinked. She had been running for Kami knows how long and wasn't even paying attention to where she was running. She sighed as she rose to her knees, blinking when she realised she was only wearing a shirt and boxers. The least she could have done was grab her sandals.


	5. If This Is How I Die

A//N Oh dear, sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy with school stuff and the like. Ok you know how I am with A.N's so hey lets move on!

I do not own Naruto! I wish I did, but I don't...

Recap:

_Sasuke slowed her mad dash to a stop and collapsed to her hands and knees, inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm herself and her erratic heartbeat. She raised her head and took in her surroundings, she blinked. She had been running for Kami knows how long and wasn't even paying attention to where she was running. She sighed as she rose to her knees, blinking when she realised she was only wearing a shirt and boxers. The least she could have done was grab her sandals. _

_Warnings: Short chap..._

Ok people listen up. After some hard thought and planning, I've decided the REAL pairing for this fic. I'm sorry about the whole femsasu/Naruto thing but it was kinda at the request of a friend at school...I just found out why she asked and frankly I think I should smack her upside the head...the answer...well I am gonna whack her upside the head next time I see her because I am NOT changing the pairing of this fic _just _because _she_ hates Uchihacest! So yeah it's back to the original pairing ok! If you have any objections take it up with a mirror because frankly, I love this pairing! Just be greatful it isn't yaoi HARMONY!!!!!! yeah that's right girly, this is Uchihacest baby!

If anyone wants to check out Harmony, her pen name is 'Lady-Of-Hellsing'. Be sure to swing by her page eh?

_- - -_

Chapter 5: If this is how I die...

"_W-what time i-is it?" _wondered Sasuke as she drifted to a stop next to a tree stump. _"I c-can't belive it...I managed t-to get myself u-utterly lost!" _It was true, her mad dash from Naruto and Konoha had been a confusing one. She had run for hours without paying any attention to her surroundings. For all she new she could be in Orochimaru's backyard! "Man, t-that was st-stupid." she stuttered as she sat at the base of the stump with a huff. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees with a soft sigh. "Note to s-self, buy maps of e-every c-country and memorize every d-detail." Oh she was going to do just that. Just in case she found herself lost again! Whoa, oxy moron much? She frowned to herself as she thought back to her mad dash. She knew without a doubt that she wasn't in Konoha anymore, she remebered knocking over one of the Chuunin guards at the west gate to get out. She groaned as she ran a hand through her messy hair. "Of all things t-to do I had to r-run away from my own s-stupidity. Man I'm l-loosing it." with that said Sasuke lifted her gaze to the sky, frowning when she saw heavy clouds drifting overhead. "Oh this j-just keeps getting better." She was alone in the middle of kami knows where without a single weapon to defend herself with wearing a shirt and satin boxers, no shoes and to top it all off, a blizzard was threatening to sweep by.

"God I h-hate my l-life right n-now." growled the Uchiha as she rubbed her legs in an attemp to warm them up. With a shivering breath Sasuke stumbled off of the stump and wrapped her arms around herself. "I have to get out of the cold before hyperthermia kicks in...there's gotta be a cave or something around here somewhere." with her mind set Sasuke trudged through the seemingly thicker snow and scanned everywhere for any kind of shelter. She grunted with the effert as she hauled one foot after another through the thick snow. She had no idea why, but she hadn't taken any notice of the snow when she had been running, but now it was like walking through knee deep mud! Curse Chakra and all it's uses. You could stick to trees, turn into something your not, teleport and shoot fireballs from your mouth like some kind of dragon, but you couldn't walk through snow without sinking or falling!

"H-how the h-hell d-did sensei w-walk ontop of the s-stuff?" Mumbled the girl as she ducked under a low tree branch. She shivered violently when a cold wind suddenly swept over her, covering her skin in goose bumps as she rubbed her arms harder to ward off the cold. Her attempts were fuitile when another gust of cold wind swept by, stronger then the first and actually cold enough to turn the Uchiha's lips blue. _"D-dammt! I h-have t-to get out o-of the c-cold before I f-freeze t-to death!" _Sasuke picked up her slow pace through the snow and stumbled along. She tried to pulse Chakra through her system to warm herself up somewhat but found she had used most of it in her mad dash. If she used anymore she'd collapse from Chakra depletion, and if that happened snow would cover her, so if she didn't freeze to death she'd suffocate. Sasuke grit her teeth as she trudged onward, shaking off the faint wave of drowziness as the wind slowly picked up around her.

The surrounding area was completely still and covered in snow. Not a single animal in sight. The only sound to alert the cold girl to her surroundings was the whistle of the wind as it picked up. The night sky was hidden by dark grey clouds that could hold her possible demise as she continued onwards. She hadn't found anything even closly resembling shelter in the last twenty minutes, and the faint waves of drowziness were getting stronger.

"D-dammit..." whispered Sasuke as she shook her head yet again. Her eyes were beginning to drift closed and it was getting harder to keep them open. Not to mention she was seriously wishing she had a kunai on her person right now. She didn't know wether it was just her weak state tricking her or if she really did sense it..but something, or some_one _was watching her. _"Keh, j-just b-because I-I'm p-paranoid d-doesn't mean s-someone isn't f-following m-me..." _thought Sasuke as she blinked to ward the cold from her eyes. This proved to be a fatel mistake however, because she couldn't open them again once they were closed, and her body was giving out on her. It seemed the cold had finally taken it's effect on her as she collapsed into the snow, her body sinking a few centermetres on impact. Soon enough her body ceased shivering and she was left breathing shallow breaths. Now she realised just how stupid leaving had been...she was going to die because of fear...she was going to be covered by snow so no one from Konoha could find her lifeless body. Her friends would hear of her death and move on...

She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs...

But she just couldn't build up the strength or breath to do so...

She could no longer feel the cold, the rushing winds were not felt as they pelted her downed form with more unfelt cold.

"_If this is how I die...then so be it."_

In a final farewell to the world Sasuke opened her eyes slightly one last time, only to be greeted by the hazy outline of a red cloud surrounded by a black abyse, then sweet nothingness...

A//N A VERY short chap and I do apologise. But I just needed to put that as a cliff hanger for the next chapter ok...

So what do you think about the end? Ya reckon she was halucinating? Pft, where would the fun be in that? Who do you think was watching her?

Whoa, all dumb questions...

Obviousness just took on a new meaning...


	6. Bitter Sweet Torment

A//N You can continue!

Do not own Naruto!

Recap:

"_If this is how I die...then so be it."_

In a final farewell to the world Sasuke opened her eyes slightly one last time, only to be greeted by the hazy outline of a red cloud surrounded by a black abyss, then sweet nothingness...

Warning: Swearing, violence, nudity...

- - -

Chapter 6: Bitter sweet Torment...

When consciousness slowly returned to Sasuke she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She remained motionless and kept her eyes closed in an attempt to fall back into unconsciousness. But before she drifted off a few important factors found their way into her now alert mind, keeping her from falling asleep.

One, she wasn't dead...

Two, she was warm...

And three she was comfortable...

Where was the numbing cold of the snow under her form? Where were the howling winds of the oncoming snow storm or the feeling of complete defeat?

Before she knew it she was in an upright position Sharingan activated with a hand where her kunai holster should normally be. She blinked and felt her thigh, nothing but skin. She snapped her head down to her form and found half of it hidden under a black comforter. _"How the hell! What happened when I blacked out, who found me?" _The answer to that question came the second she scanned her surroundings. The second her gaze landed on the article of snow dusted clothing hanging on the back of a chair not ten feet from her it clicked. She must have wondered out further then she thought if _someone _from the Akatsuki had found her and brought her back from the Shinigami's doorstep. Frankly out of the nine supposed members she knew only _one _that would even consider saving her from such a pitiful death. Well, not really pitiful, more like easy...

"_Alright, I'm in the den...but where's the wolf, or should I say weasel?" _she thought to herself as she slowly removed the warm comforter from her lower body. That's when her brow started twitching almost violently. Because as she removed said item she spotted clothes folded half heartedly on the table, _her _clothes! After this discovery her eyes darted down to what she was wearing. Her own underwear thankfully, and an over sized shirt who's owner was becoming more and more obvious. "I'm going to kill him." she muttered to herself. Being saved by your brother is one thing, but being _dressed _by said brother is another altogether... "The shit is about to hit the fan asshole." with that she yanked off the comforter and stood. With pure feminine fury mixed with mortification Sasuke stalked over to her clothes and pulled on her boxers. When she felt somewhat covered she instantly started her search for anything sharp. Scanning the table and a few draws she came up with zip. "He's to smart for his own good." she growled as she dropped back onto the bed she had woken up on. _"Come on there's gotta be a kunai or something around here somewhere!" _then she clicked her fingers. "Shinobi rule 101, always have a weapon handy when off guard." with that she ducked her head between her legs and reached under the bed and felt around the frame, five seconds later she straightened with a smirk and a kunai in hand which she twirled skilfully, though when she looked back up she twitched and growled. "Couldn't you have waited another five minutes?" because then she would have had time to devise a plan of attack. But he just had to arrive just as she found a useful weapon. "Stupid men and their poor ass timing."

"I see you've recovered sufficiently. If the mouth is anything to go by." Sasuke's brow twitched at that, she was seconds away from throwing the kunai at him but managed to restrain herself. Instead she settled for a glare complete with a twirling Sharingan.

"Alright I'll cut to the point. Why the _fuck _did you help me?" The object of her heated glare simply folded his arms and leaned on the door frame with a light smirk.

"I didn't just _help _you Sasuke, I _saved _you. Five more minutes in that weather and you'd have died, you owe me your _life_." Sasuke just snorted and stood, with her face set she tightened her grip on the kunai in her hand and stalked over to Itachi, who was between her and the exit. With strength surprising the older Uchiha Sasuke literally _shoved _the man aside and _would_ have continued down the dimly lit stone hallway if a hand hadn't shot out and wrapped around her waist and yanked her back inside of the room. With a growl she tried again only to get the same result, only this time the door was kicked shut and she wound up over a shoulder.

"Very smart brother, did you consider the possibility I might just stab you in the- WHAT THE!" Shouted Sasuke as she raised her now empty hand. She was about to ask how he had taken it but was cut off when she was dumped back on the bed with a light 'oof'. Itachi straightened and folded his arms again as he stood right before a confused and annoyed Sasuke, who had scooted back to the headboard and folded her own arms and turned her nose in the other direction. Itachi just sighed.

"_She's acting like a five year old." _Before the man could voice an opinion a knock on the door sounded. He sighed again and unfolded his arm. He raised one finger and pointed at Sasuke, who only glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Stay." with that he turned and headed for the door, only to get a sandal to the back of the head.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Itachi just shook his head and opened the door, then stepped out and closed it behind him.

Sasuke exhaled and dropped her head back against the headboard. She had found her projectile under the bed when she went looking for a weapon. Obviously he was living up to the classic male reputation. His room wasn't clean... Well, it wasn't messy either, the only things on the floor were a few small duffle bags and that sandal she'd thrown. Why it was under his bed without a partner was beyond her. She sighed as she closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. _"Why does bad stuff always happen to me?" _with that thought she glanced at the doorway where she could hear muted voices. She frowned and listened harder.

"_Keh, leader-sama won't like this."_

"_I don't care."_

"_You don't care much for anything do you?"_

"_Is there a point to this conversation or are you just wasting my time?"_

"_...Holy crap..."_

"_...what?"_

"_Your actually showing annoyance, is there somewhere you'd rather be, or someone you'd rather be _with_?" _this was followed by a burst of rough laughter, then the muted sound of something thudding against stone. _"Ow ok ok I'll leave you to your no doubt pissed off sister. If she kicks your ass don't come crying to me. If there's one thing I know it's feminine fury isn't a myth."_

"_Why are you still here?"_

"_Yeesh I'm leaving, ya know I hope she does kick you ass."_

Sasuke's face dropped to a look of boredom. "I can't believe it...I'm being held against my will by an organisation of morons, and my own brother is at it's centre." With that Sasuke just rubbed her forehead and dropped her head back against the headboard and started banging it. That's about when an annoyed looking Itachi walked through the door. With a sigh Itachi sat down in one of the two chairs at the small table by the wall of the room and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Damn moron." he muttered and dropped his hand onto his knee. He turned to Sasuke, who was occupying herself by banging her head against the headboard of his bed. "Keep it up and I'll lock you in a closet." Sasuke just paused, then continued with a smirk.

"_Maybe if I annoy him enough he might let me go...or kill me, either ways fine." _Sasuke continued to bang her head, then a sudden thought struck her, a thought that instantly put her in a somewhat dull mood. _"Great. In Konoha all they'll see is a traitor who ran off and joined an S-class organisation. What would Naruto think? Wait, why do I care what that dobe thinks, it's his fault I'm here anyway...If he hadn't...done what he had I wouldn't have left..." _With a growl the younger Uchiha dropped her head back harder then before and kept it there. "Damn it." This seemed to attract Itachi's attention, said man had been busy zoning out in thought.

"Have you finally realised your predicament?" Sasuke just closed her eyes and rested her cheek on her knees. Itachi raised a brow. "You know, when I brought you here I was under the impression you'd wake up and try to kill me, not act like a neglected teenager." Sasuke just snorted.

"In a way I am a neglected teenager. I kind of do lack the parent factor, and who's doing is that _Itachi_?" Itachi just huffed a laugh.

"Think what you will _Sasuke." _The girl just lifted one hand and flipped him off. "Don't you have anything better to do? You know, burn a few villages, stalk little girls with intent to kidnap?" Itachi just blinked at the last part.

"Very funny, but no; I'm off duty until something comes up, and that won't happen for at least another few days." Sasuke sighed.

"Great." Itachi smirked.

"Indeed."

- - -

"I swear if I stay in this room any longer I'm gonna go insane!" Shouted Sasuke as she pulled at her hair. Itachi had left the room about two hours ago after some blond guy came and said something about their leader wanting to see him. They had left her alone in Itachi's room with no one guarding her. "Frankly I'm surprised I haven't trashed his room yet. A well placed Katon Jutsu will do the trick nicely." Sasuke just growled and stood from the bed.

The room wasn't anything special, just rather large. The queen sized bed was up against the west wall with a normal set of drawers next to it. Up against the north wall was a near full bookshelf and next to that was another set of chester draws. The south wall was mostly bare, aside from the door and a weapons stand, which was currently empty. He was smart enough to hide them... On the east wall was a closet/wardrobe and the door to the bathroom. The walls themselves were made of stone, as was the floor, but that was carpeted. Sasuke blinked and looked over the walls and ceiling. _"Considering all this stone, this is either underground or in a mountain...It's gonna be tough getting out without someone noticing." _With that Sasuke moved over to one of the draws next to the bookshelf and pulled open the top one. She raised her brow at the folded clothing inside. "Yeesh, talk about a neat freak." with that she closed it and opened the next one, this one however contained the clothing she was looking for.

She glanced at the door, finding no one she pulled out a pair of black trousers and checked the size. She laughed slightly and pulled them on over her boxers. "Only two sizes to big, I'll just try not to step on the cuffs." yes, the cuffs were covering her feet...he was taller then her that was for sure. She closed the draw and fixed up the _borrowed _trousers and turned back to the door. Now she was adorned in black trousers and a black long sleeved shirt. She still felt half naked without a bra but hey beggars can't be choosers right? Unless he's got one lying around somewhere... _"Maybe not, considering this is Itachi we're talking about. He's more then likely never had a girlfriend...that or he's gay..." _Sasuke just shivered at the thought and trotted over to the door.

She gripped the handle and twisted, she was very surprised to fin it unlocked. "Ok this is just too easy..." with that she opened the door just a crack and peeked out. Upon seeing no one she opened the door and stepped out and cautiously moved down the hallway, keeping her senses on high alert. At first she was just down right paranoid. The slightest little pin drop of sound turned her to stone against the wall. The first few times this happened had been her mind playing tricks on her. The next couple of times she ignored the tiny sounds and listened for actually threatening sounds. But as her journey through the stone maze continued, she found no sign of her brother, or any of the other Akatsuki members. Well, she had seen what seemed to be a boy with an orange mask dance down a hallway just across from her own. It was kind of funny actually, she saw him dance past and flattened herself against the wall with her hand set in the final seal for a descent genjutsu. Just in time when he seemed to backtrack and stare down her hallway. A few minutes later he literally scratched his head, shrugged then continued on his merry way. Sasuke had down right turned red in the face with tears in her eyes at his stupidity. Come on, she used a good genjutsu yes, but even someone as daft as Naruto could have picked her out. But then again, from the way he danced around, she was wondering if Naruto was the smarter dobe...

Sasuke clicked her tongue in annoyance at the stray thought. Naruto was the last person she wanted to think about right now. She'd rather focus on remaining undetected by her brother and his wacky club. With another click Sasuke peeked around another corner, though she instantly pulled her head back around with a small inaudible squeak at what was there. _"What...was _that!?" she mentally screamed. Then her mind seemed to answer her question. _"I have no idea...but it was big...and green." _a few brow twitches and silent hyperventilating later. _"And it's coming this way..." _with a shake of the head Sasuke looked around herself for somewhere to hide. Upon finding nothing astute to a hiding place Sasuke just raised her hands to perform the correct seals for another genjutsu only to all but scream and jump ten feet in the air when a strong arm wrapped itself around her lower waist and hoisted her into the air to rest on a shoulder. A fractionated second of panicking later Sasuke growled and started struggling against her captors hold.

"Let me down asshole!" she growled as she flailed her legs in the air behind her, hoping to at least smack this person in the face. A few seconds later her leg did hit said target, but was repaid as a set of sharp pains spasm up her leg causing her to shriek. With a gasp and a growl Sasuke wheeled her upper body to the side and turned to see what had happened, only to be met with a face full of spiky blue hair and and bark of rough laughter. "Hey, your that shark guy from Mist! What the hell did you do to my-" she trailed off when she saw the blood on the back of her calve and a set of perfect puncture wounds in a shape similar to a shark bite. With a look of horror she started flailing again. "You bit me! You god damn mother fucking bastard! YOU BIT ME!" With the sudden remembrance of Chakra Sasuke raised her hands and performed quick seals, with her new Chakra scalpel raised (thank Sakura for knowing it and her Sharingan copying it) she was about to stab the guy in the back but was instantly stopped by a second hand grabbing her own and pulling it back to disperse the deadly weapon. "Damn it! The bastard bit me! The least I can do is kill him!" snapped Sasuke as she used her lower body strength to raised her knee with a force meant to break noses, which is actually exactly what it did when it connected with poor Kisame's face. The fish man instantly dropped the Uchiha with a howl of shock mixed with anger and pain.

"You little bitch! That hurt!" Sasuke just rolled to a stand and raised her hands in a taijutsu stance.

"You bitting me didn't exactly feel great either fish face!" Sasuke was about to lunge at the large man, who was currently holding his nose with both hands to slow the waterfall of blood that was spurting from his nose but was intercepted by another in Akatsuki uniform, only this one Sasuke didn't recognise. He had long sandy blond hair tied back with a single large strand covering one of his eyes. This instantly annoyed the Uchiha, because now she officially hated all things blond. With a growl of annoyance she lunged forward again and unleashed a flurry of her clans most deadly taijutsu. The blond, obviously underestimating her greatly only managed to block a few of the fast and dead accurate blows. As she said a while ago, she was fast, and her brutal strength wasn't something to be laughed at either. Another thing she had in common with the Sucker sennin other then the curse of large breasts. Her blows were as snap fast as the strike of a pit viper, and just as accurate.

She simply refused to be weak...

So she became her own teacher and trained herself in the ways of battle...

She was deadly...

And her now sower mood only made things worse for whom ever tried to fight her...

As Deidera found out when a bare foot was planted into his stomach, causing him to lurch foreword into the waiting elbow strike that sent him flying back across the hall and into a door. Kisame would have acted, he really would have...but...well he wasn't about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter by a _girl_! That and he new little to know descent taijutsu, so up against the Uchiha style, at such a level...he would be sushi... So instead he just poofed out of existence in search of the other Uchiha.

Sasuke cracked her neck and knuckles when Deidera climbed to his feet. But, the second he caught sight of the threatening display, he followed his comrades example. It wasn't fear, don't be daft...he just had a good sense of self preservation... As Konan had once explained; When faced with the horror that is righteous feminine fury, even Orochimaru would run screaming.

Sasuke raised a slender brow at her enemies retreat, then just snorted. "S-class criminal's my _ass_." With that she plopped back onto her rear and examined her wounded calve. She was going to kill the fish the next time she saw him. The wound was bleeding quite a bit, but it wasn't anything to worry about. With a smirk Sasuke eyed the cuff of her brothers trousers, then promptly ripped off the bottom and used it to tie around her wound. _"Suck shit _aniki!" With a satisfied huff Sasuke pulled herself to her feet, wincing a bit when her bad leg twinged. "Ok, this might be worse then I thought." muttered the Uchiha as she stalked down the hall, half limping along the way.

About ten minutes later and Sasuke was happy (or worried, she couldn't decide) to note that no one had come after her since the whole blond and the fish episode. _"This could be good...or it could be so horribly bad I might just get whiplash." _With a groan she leaned against another wall. "Why is this place such a god damn maze!" with a growl Sasuke shoved off the wall and continued on her way, not five feet later an all to familiar throat clear made her stop.

"Didn't I tell you to _stay _in the room?" Sasuke just growled and ignored the man, opting to keep limping forward, the limping seemed to catch Itachi's eye. "What's wrong with your leg?" that coursed Sasuke to whirl around and glare at him.

"Your god damn pet shark is what happened! He found me and I defended myself, and he BIT ME!" Sasuke watched her brother sigh.

"I'm going to have to have a word with him." Sasuke just snorted and turned back around, only to run into someone's chest, this someone was Itachi, who had Shunshined in front of her.

"Grr, get out of my way." Sasuke tried to bypass the man but was halted by his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"No, your coming back to the room so I can tend to your leg." Sasuke growled dangerously and glared up at him.

"Take your damn hands off of me." Itachi just smirked pulled her tighter to his chest, then before the girl could protest anymore he teleported them back to the room, or better put, Itachi's room.

- - -

-Back in Konoha-

"I'm telling you sensei, she just ran off! She's not at her apartment, she's not in the main training field, she's know where!" Kakashi blinked for a moment, then eyed Naruto oddly.

"And just how do you know Sasuke is a she hmm?" Naruto's face lit up slightly, then he growled.

"Long story short, she told me, I didn't get it. I got pissed off and broke into her house. She just so happened to be half naked at the time- Don't look at me like that damn it!" Kakashi just sighed.

"I'm sure she's around somewhere, did you try the Uchiha district?" Naruto started nodding, but shook his head half way in.

"I guess I didn't, she wouldn't be in there would she?" Kakashi shrugged.

"You check there, I'll check the hospital just in case she had a training incident." Naruto nodded, but then blinked.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi just sighed.

"Home with a cold." Naruto just snorted and went on his way. Kakashi sighed again and frowned.

"_Just where are you Sasuke..."_

- - -

"I'm telling you I can do it myself!" shouted Sasuke as she snatched her leg back from Itachi, who had rolled up the pant leg to attend to the bit mark. Said male sighed.

"I have to clean it Sasuke, only kami knows what Kisame's been eating lately." Sasuke's face paled, Itachi used the momentary distraction and took her leg back with a firm grip on her ankle this time. "Now keep still, I won't hurt you." Sasuke just snorted and folded her arms over her chest. She was currently seated at the head of his large bed, with Itachi himself at the foot attending to her wound.

He would have used Chakra to heal it, but then he'd have to worry about her getting away again. At least now she'd only get half as far then last time. He cleaned around the outside, removing the dried blood then poured some disinfectant on it. This caused the girl to hiss and try to snatch her leg back, but Itachi kept a firm grip on her ankle.

"So much for not hurting me." mumbled Sasuke as she tried to ignore the stinking in her leg. Itachi just apologised and wrapped her leg with a white bandage. With that done he leaned back and eyed Sasuke, who shifted uncomfortably under his Sharingan gaze.

"Try to keep off it or it'll open up again." Sasuke just pulled her leg back in and folded it under the other, only to hiss and stretch it out again.

"Damn." she muttered. Itachi just sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke blinked at the question, then suddenly realised she was starving. With a stubborn huff she folded her arms again.

"No, I'm not." And she sounded so damn sure of it to...a shame her stomach betrayed her words as it growled. Itachi just smirked and stood.

"I'll bring in some food; try to stay put this time." Sasuke just growled.

"I'm not going to eat, so don't bother." Itachi just smirked.

"Well, if you won't eat, I'll just have to help and make sure you do." Sasuke shrank back against the headboard at the almost preditory look the older Uchiha was gave her as he said it, then watched him exit the room in silence.

"Oh kami, what's he going to do?" With a shudder Sasuke eyed the door, then sighed. "Maybe if I spend long enough in the shower he'll take the hint and leave me alone." with her mind made Sasuke stood, wincing when her leg twinged in pain. She limped over to the bathroom and opened the door, entered then locked it behind her. She leaned against the sink and rubbed her eye. "What's going to happen to me here?" With a sad sigh Sasuke removed her clothing, careful to not irritate her wound and opened the small cupboard under the sink, she fished out a white towel and laid it on the bench next to the sink. She limped over to th shower and drew back the dark blue curtain. She turned on the hot water, then the cold until the temperature was what she wanted. With another wince she stepped into the shower, gasping when the warm water collided with her wound. She bent down and slowly unwrapped the bandage Itachi had put on. She stared at the wound for a moment, then blinked. "Man I am so dumb today." with that she performed the right seals and held her glowing hands over the wound. With a smirk she healed it easily. A brief question ran over her mind, wondering why Itachi hadn't healed it, then shrugged it off. He may have saved her, but he didn't have to baby her. With new found irritation Sasuke straightened, then looked around the shower, taking note that it was big enough for two. She shook her head at the thought and grabbed the bottle of hair conditioner that was sitting in a rack at the side near the handles. She washed her hair slowly, then rinsed it out with a pleasured sigh. She loved taking long showers, always had, lets hope Itachi remembered that and stayed clear. She soaped up her slender body and scrubbed off any excess blood from her wound, then stood under the warm spray with her forehead against the cold tiles before her.

She had no idea how long she'd been in there, because she must have dozed off while standing there, because she jumped when a knock at the door sounded. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"What!" she snapped as she poked her head out from the curtain. The answer she received made her blink a few times.

"Oh good your alive, you've been in there for a while I was starting to wonder if you'd up and drowned yourself on me." Sasuke sighed and pulled her head back in.

"What ever." with that she was about to lean back against the wall and drift off again, but a voice snapped her out of it.

"Sasuke, three hours is long enough, either you come out willingly, or I come in a get you myself." Sasuke suddenly blushed at that, briefly picturing Itachi breaking down the door and dragging her naked form from the shower. She couldn't stop the heat that rose to her face at that.

"You wouldn't dare!" she gasped. There was silence, then something went 'click'. Before Sasuke had time to register what was going on the water was turned off and she was wrapped in a white towel and being carried out of the bathroom. Then she realised what was going on and flailed in an attempt to get free of Itachi's arms , this however proved to be the biggest mistake, because instead of getting free...her towel dropped to below her waist, exposing her breasts to the world. The second this happened the girl's face went several shades of red, then her arms darted to cover herself. She was sure Itachi hadn't seen anything, because he hadn't looked down at her as he carried her.

Itachi however had seen, the Sharingan was good that way. And frankly, he liked what he saw...

- - -

Konoha:- With Kakashi and Sarutobi.

The Third sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his lit pipe long forgotten in his hand. His face was grave, as was the mans in front of him, though it was hard to tell.

"It's been four days Hokage-sama, surely you'd at least send out an advanced tracking squad." Sarutobi raised a winkled hand and rested it before his eyes.

"I've already sent out three squads Kakashi, and none have been able to find anything. As much as I myself hate to say this, I think it's about time we think of the possibility she might just not want to be found." Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"But _why! _What could have possibly pushed her to that extent? Before hand she hadn't shown any outward signs of depression or anything that isn't like Sasuke! I as her teacher and friend refuse to believe she up and went Missing nin over night for no apparent reason. There has to be foul play involved. Maybe she was kidnapped." Sarutobi eyed Kakashi for a long, silent moment. Then nodded.

"Your right Kakashi, forgive me for my quick judging. Yes, we will have to consider that possibility, she is the last of the Uchiha clan so it wouldn't surprise me if she was targeted for such a thing, but-"

"_The Akatsuki took her."_

Both men blinked for a moment, then turned to the source of the proclamation. In the doorway stood a grave looking Jiraiya with his arms folded over his chest. Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously at the suggestion.

"And how can you be so sure Jiraiya, and how did you...?" Said Toad sennin just sighed and rubbed his forhead..

"Because, one following the Akatsuki is my job, and two, I saw it with my own eyes. That, and I've always known, I mean, it is kind of obvious that _he_ is a _she_anyway." This seemed to catch the room by suprise. Sarutobi leaned forward in his chair and eyed his pupil.

"Explain." Jiraiya nodded.

"As you know it is the dead of winter, and here it is very cold. I was on my out of the village when I saw Sasuke leave through the west gate. She seemed to be very distressed, so I left her be for a while. That however had been a huge mistake on my part, soon after a followed her trail, what I found was none to reasuring. Someone had gotten to her before I did, and that someone, was Uchiha Itachi."

- - -

Sasuke groaned in her sleep. For some reason she just couldn't get herself to fully sleep. She kept tossing and turning, no matter how she lay she just couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't the bed she was sure, it was just her. Her nerves were on high alert for some reason, every time Itachi so much as twitched on the newly bought in couch, she bolted upright with her Sharingan blazing. Itachi had noticed this a few hours ago, but didn't comment. She was starting to get very annoyed, she was tired, dead tired, but she just couldn't get to sleep!

Then, just as she was about to settle on her side, Itachi sneezed. This set off a kind of chain reaction. First, he sneezed, she jumped up, so did he, she snapped at him, he laughed, then he sneezed again...and she laughed.

"Watch out _brother, _someone must be talking about you." This just amused the Uchiha as he stood and stretched.

"Konoha's only living _loyal_Uchiha has just vanished. I'd be correct in assuming _I_would be the one instantly blamed. So yes, they would be plotting your rescue and my execution." This seemed to surprise the girl for a moment, then the suprise quickly faded into something akin to worry. She didn't want to believe it, but for some reason the very _thought _of Itachi being exicuted put her on a stand still. She had accepted she could never truly hate him, but freaking out over something like that was just going overboard. The almost panicked look on her face didn't go unnoticed, even if she had whipped it off the second it came. She noticed Itachi eyeing her and frowned.

"What?" Itachi just shook his head and sat back down on the couch. Sasuke watched as he lay back down and covered himself with a blanket. Now it was hi turn to ask.

"What?" Sasuke's face just lit up and she turned away.

"What what? Don't tell me your paranoid as well as psychotic." This earned a sigh from the male.

"Go to sleep Sasuke." Said girl just folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"What if I don't want to?" Another sigh from Itachi...

"Your not making this easy for me are you?" Sasuke just smirked and turned back to him.

"Now where would the fun be if I did?" Itachi just huffed and pulled the blanket up over his head. This earned a snicker from Sasuke.

"Keh, baby." she muttered when she recovered from her snickering fit. With a sigh she dropped back and pulled the covered back over her body. _"Hey hold the phone! Why do I get the bed? Not that I'm complaining or anything but aren't _I_ the prisoner and he the captive? I should e the one on the couch!" _The though just added to the girls agitation and made her growl. _"Now I will never get to sleep!" _

"Now what?" Sasuke blinked, then glanced at Itachi from the corner of her eye, the Akatsuki member was once again in an upright position and currently rubbing his eye. She growled.

"Nothing." she snapped. Itachi just shook his head.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Go to sleep." The girl just raised her hands to her head and tugged at her hair.

"I can't ok! Just ignore me and go to sleep damn it!" There was silence for a moment and Sasuke decided to flop onto her side, facing away from the couch. She silently glared at the wall beside her and sighed in exaustion. Though before she could restart her angry mental mono-log she felt the mattress behind her dip and a strong air of arms circle her waist, easily lifting her onto the owners chest. She remained frozen for a moment, then growled. "What the hell Itachi!" Said man just tightened his arms around her waist and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Just go to sleep little sister." Sasuke was about to protest but the second she raised her gaze to his she instantly regretted it. With a silent curse the raven was forced into unconsciousness by Itachi's Sharingan.

Itachi relaxed against the headboard and shifted Sasuke's body to better lay against his. "Stuborn child." he muttered as he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A//N Holy shit! That was a long chap! So sorry for the delay people but things have been hectic. So what did you think? Good bad ok? Obviously it's working towards some Uchihacest (finally) so yay! Any requests on things? Idea's or tips! Just P.M me if there is!

Now if you want more you have to review!

Sharingan-Youkai out!


	7. Better Think Again

A//N HOLY F***ING SHIT! I actually UPDATED! How long has it been? I have no idea, too long! Ok, I have an excuse! I already had the next chap ready, but then I forgot about it, then my USB got stolen, life sucks. But I'm back now! So don't kill me please! Ok, on with it before you throw sharp things at me!

Currently listening to: Better think again by Submersed.

Mood: Placid...

Thought: Why the fudge am I doing this?

AH-HEM!

I do not own Naruto! I do however own Itachi!...Ok no I don't...I'll cry about it later...XD

Recap:

"_Sasuke."_

"_What?"_

"_Go to sleep." The girl just raised her hands to her head and tugged at her hair._

"_I can't ok! Just ignore me and go to sleep damn it!" There was silence for a moment and Sasuke decided to flop onto her side, facing away from the couch. She silently glared at the wall beside her and sighed in exhaustion. Though before she could restart her angry mental mono-log she felt the mattress behind her dip and a strong air of arms circle her waist, easily lifting her onto the owners chest. She remained frozen for a moment, then growled. "What the hell Itachi!" Said man just tightened his arms around her waist and made himself comfortable on the bed._

"_Just go to sleep little sister." Sasuke was about to protest but the second she raised her gaze to his she instantly regretted it. With a silent curse the raven was forced into unconsciousness by Itachi's Sharingan._

_Itachi relaxed against the headboard and shifted Sasuke's body to better lay against his. "Stubborn child." he muttered as he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep._

-

Warnings: Swearing and some violence on Sasuke's end, implied yaoi and yuri and finally some Uchihacest baby! –Does stupid jig- Ah-hem...hehe um...slight nudity. T.T

-

Chapter 7: Better Think Again...

When Sasuke came too, the first thing she noticed was that she was warm, oddly comfortable and no longer tired. Briefly she wondered where exactly she was, but when her pillow moved it all came back to her. She was being held captive by her brother in the Akatsuki HQ. She'd been there for nearly a whole week, and no one had even come close to finding her. Did anyone even care enough to look? Obviously not if she was still on Itachi's bed...oh sorry, on _Itachi. _Speaking of the weasel Sasuke wondered how long they'd been asleep, or if he was even sleeping at all, and not just pretending. With an inward sigh Sasuke slowly lifted her head and glanced up through her lashes, eyes widening slightly at the sight of her brother actually sleeping and not watching her. He was lent back on the headboard, his body stretched out under hers and his arms surprisingly secure around her waist. His head had lolled slightly to the side some time during his rest, Sasuke would have 'awed' at the sight if she hadn't been too busy staring in the first place. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason the way the shadows cast by his bangs fascinated her with the way they splayed over his face, moving slightly where his breath shifted the onyx locks near his lips. The way the shadows played with his features was mesmerizing, she couldn't help but imagine how complete the picture would look if some blood red was thrown into the mix. Sasuke blinked.

"_What the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking these things, he's my brother! My murderous, criminal brother at that! Kami-sama being cooped up in this room so much must be screwing with me...I have to get out of here!" _With that in mind Sasuke tried to extracate herself from Itachi's hold, only to be stopped when his arms tightened around her waist. She grit her teeth in a silent growl and tried again, freezing when he shifted slightly in his sleep. She mentally cursed and outwardly sighed. Coming up with an idea Sasuke tried again, pausing when he shifted once more. "Jeez Itachi I need to use the bathroom." She huffed quietly as not to wake him completely but get the message through. She grinned when his hold slackened enough for her to wiggle her way free. Doing a stupid victory dance in her head Sasuke edged her way backwards toward the door, hands held behind her to feel for the door, her gaze kept on Itachi in case he woke up and realized she was in the tedious process of escaping. Fingers grazing the door handle Sasuke glanced behind her and grabbed the handle and as quietly as she could, twisted it. Biting her lower lip rather hard she slowly slid the door open just enough for herself to slip through without making any noise. When the door was opened enough Sasuke backed out as quickly as she dared, breath held as she slowly, ever so slowly closed the door again. When it was fully shut with Itachi still inside, Sasuke tip toed backwards down the hall, ears open and eyes still on the door.

When she was far enough away she exhaled in relief and turned around, coming face to face with an empty, and only faintly lit hall. She frowned at the darkness and activated her Sharingan, the dark hall instantly lighting up with her enhanced vision. Grinning Sasuke slipped up the hall, eyes darting behind her every couple of seconds to check Itachi's door. When she came to the bend in the hall where she encountered fish face she scanned every nook and cranny until she was satisfied no one was going to jump out and drag her back to Itachi. When she was satisfied she edged around the bend and looked down both halls. Upon seeing no one her fear eased and her confidence grew. Taking a few steps into the hall she then took off at a silent sprint, eyes and ears zeroed into her surroundings, senses on the look out for approaching Chakra signatures.

-

Meanwhile crimson eyes snapped open, twitched, then turned to glare at the door...

-

Sasuke rounded another bend in the hall and slowed to a quick walk as she regained her breath. She nearly screamed when something, or someone tapped her on her shoulder, causing her to spin around so fast she stumbled and fell on her rump. Cursing her luck Sasuke looked up only to come nose to nose with an orange mask. She's eyes widened in slight fear at being caught, Itachi was going to be pissed when-

"Tobi."

Sasuke blinked... then blinked again.

"Tobi."

And blinked once more.

"H-huh?" The orange mask tilted sideways and a black clothed finger came into view to point to said orange mask.

"Tobi." Sasuke raised a slender brow.

"Tobi." She repeated hesitantly. She jumped when the figure jumped up and clapped.

"Tobi Tobi Tobi!" he chanted. Sasuke blinked a few more times, then went cross eyed when 'Tobi' swooped down until they were once again nose to nose and tapped Sasuke's forehead. "Tobi?" Sasuke mentally blanched.

"_Is this guy nuts?...He works with Itachi...yeah he's nuts." _Sasuke blinked when he tapped her head again.

"Tobi?" She shook her head slowly.

"Sasuke..." she said quietly, watching in confused shock as Tobi bobbed his head almost sagely.

"Tobi." He said again and Sasuke snorted.

"We've already established that..." Tobi stopped his nodding then looked at Sasuke again before standing up and putting one hand on his hip while the other pointed at Sasuke, who eeped when the finger jabbed her nose.

"You should be sleeping! It's night time now, everyone's sleeping...Tobi should be sleeping too, but Tobi wanted a glass of milk! Oh oh did you know milk comes from cows?" Sasuke choked down the incredulous laugh that bubbled up her throat and shook her head to humor the weird man. "Well milk comes from cows, eggs come from chickens and did you know birds come from eggs? Isn't that weird? Oh did Tobi tell his name is Tobi? Of course Tobi did, silly Tobi! Have you met Zetsu-sempai? You can't miss him because he's so grumpy...oh and green! He's green and grumpy! Wow, Fishy-sempai is blue, Zetsu-Sempai is green and Tobi is 26!" Sasuke blinked some more at the crazy man as she stood. She glanced behind Tobi and down the hall to see if anyone had woken during the idiots rambling. She edged backwards away from the weirdo only to pause when Tobi pointed at her again. "Hey hey hey did Tobi tell you that Tobi should be in bed? oh oh oh did you know Itachi-sempai is standing right behind you?" Sasuke could only blink and stare at the still rambling man in an orange mask, now talking about giant pink elephants. Even as arms wrapped around her waist and she was hoisted into a bridal hold and carried away, she still stared at him.

-

"Do I need to put you on a leash? Because I will if you keep trying to escape Sasuke...Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't even blink when a hand was waved in front of her face, she kept staring at the door. Finally after a moment she blinked and opened her mouth.

"Wha?" was her intelligent comment. Itachi blinked, then quirked a brow, then shook his head.

"Yes, Tobi has that effect on people..." Sasuke shook her head as if to snap out of a daze and looked at Itachi, then blinked.

"What the fuck?" Itachi's eyes rolled skyward.

"Such a lovely mouth, one would think you were raised by Inuzuka's." Sasuke folded her arms and glared at him.

"Yeah well at least I don't go around kidnapping women for the hell of it." Itachi huffed a short laugh.

"I didn't kidnap you Sasuke, I saved your life, show some gratitude." Sasuke glared even harder.

"Who said I wanted saving?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when she saw Itachi flinch minutely. They were both stopped from saying anything more when a knock on the door sounded. Itachi stared hard at Sasuke for a moment, then sighed and turned to the door, opening it just enough for an orange mask to pop in.

"Do you want some milk?" both Itachi and Sasuke blinked at the man, then Itachi shoved his head out of the doorway and slammed it shut. "No? Ok then." Itachi locked the door for good measure and lent on it, running a hand down his face.

"I'm going back to sleep...I don't care what you do in the meantime, just don't leave the room again. I mean it." Sasuke gulped at the warning in his voice and nodded numbly. Itachi nodded once. "Good." With that he walked over to the bed and dropped onto it, shifting so he was sprawled out on his stomach, facing the wall. Sasuke blinked, then sighed. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around the room. Upon finding nothing interesting she sat down on the couch and tightened her hold on herself. She could tell she'd made Itachi angry, and just like when she was little, it made her feel like crying. She never liked upsetting her aniki, she couldn't stand having him angry at her for one reason or another, and she hated herself for being so weak. Deactivating her bloodline Sasuke shifted so she was leaning in the corner of the couch with her knees tucked under her chin, arms still tight around her forarms.

"_This sucks." _She thought miserably as she turned her head and rested her cheek on her knees. _"I should have just beat Naruto up for breaking into my house. Then none of this would have happened. Stupid Uzumaki..." _Sasuke blinked when she heard an almost suffering sigh from the bed.

"Get in the bed Sasuke, your not sleeping on that thing." Sasuke weighed her options, frowning slightly when she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore. Without a word Sasuke stood and made her way to the large bed, slipping under the covers Itachi held up and numbly snuggling into his side. "Get some more sleep Sasuke, you need it." She didn't respond...

-

When Sasuke woke once again, it wasn't voluntarily. No, when she woke again, it was to something heavy thudding against the ground, followed by a low groan and muffled cursing of what sounded like bed hogging women. Cracking open an eye Sasuke looked over the bed from her position...in the centre of it. She frowned when she realized she was alone in the bed, and the cursing was coming from the edge of it. She blinked and shuffled over to the side, poked her head over the edge, then promptly pulled back and started laughing.

Itachi, from his crumpled position on the floor sighed and rubbed his face, brow twitching as Sasuke continued to laugh at his expense. It turned out Itachi had been sleeping beside Sasuke, who just so happened to like hogging beds, no matter how big they are.

She'd kicked the poor man off his own bed...

And was currently finding great humor in it...

Sasuke sat up and cleared her throat to stop the giggles that were only now starting to come to a stop. She folded her legs and arms and leaned sideways to peer over the bed again, a smirk adorning her lips. "So, how's the floor?" She dodged the fingers aiming for her forehead and leaned back with a huff. "No sense of humor at all." Itachi, who had sat up to sleepily glare at the still smirking girl sighed, then promptly jumped along with Sasuke when the door suddenly flew open and crashed into the wall. Both turned to the door as a blue haired women stalked into the room, looking everywhere but at them as if in search of something.

Sasuke's brows rose slightly when Itachi groaned almost inaudibly when the blue haired Akatsuki memeber turned to them, her face instantly brightening at the sight of Sasuke.

"I heard a few rumors about a woman staying in Itachi's room and just had to come and see for myself! Another female in the base, finally! Oooh and she's a real cutie too, can I have her Itachi?" Sasuke blinked at the obviously crazy woman in the doorway, then blinked again when Itachi stood faster then necessary.

"No Konan, you can't have her." The blue haired woman blinked, then pouted.

"Drat." Sasuke could only stare at the woman, who suddenly brightened again and jumped forward shoving Itachi into the hallway and slamming the door shut in his face, locking it with an evil cackle when he tried to open it again. She whirled to face a confused and slightly nervous Sasuke with a grin. "Now that he's out of the way!" She plopped herself on the bed in front of Sasuke and held out her hand. "Name's Konan! Only female asides from you in a ten mile radius." Sasuke hesitantly shook the woman's hand with a blink, both ignoring the banging o the door and muffled threats.

"Sasuke..." she answered to the probing look Konan gave her. The bluenette suddenly frowned, then looked closer at the poor girl.

"You look like an Uchiha..." Sasuke blinked.

"That's because I am..." Konan suddenly looked thoughtful as she gave her an appraising look.

"Sasuke Uchiha huh...Your Itachi's kid sister right?" Sasuke twitched at being called a kid.

"Not by choice." She huffed as she folded her arms. Konan suddenly grinned again.

"He likes you you know." Sasuke blanched and stared at the woman incredulously.

"H-huh?" Konan's grin widened, then slid off her face when she took in Sasuke's state of dress.

"Oh no, no no no that simply will not do! You need some woman's clothing, something that actually _fits_!" With that Konan jumped off the bed and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, promptly dragging the nervous girl to the door, which was yanked open in time for Itachi to ram thin air and stumble past them as Konan dragged them out into the hall and around a corner. Sasuke didn't know whether to laughing or calling for help...

A//N DONE! REVIEW! Sorry for the shortness, but its better then nothing.


	8. Going Under

A//N Sitting in an airport for two and a half hours is not fun, but I guess it gives me nothing better to do then update fics eh? Doi...

I do not own Naruto, if I did Orochimaru would be crispy fried for good and Itachi would be innocent...and Sakura turned into a frog... XD

Recap:

"Oh no, no no no that simply will not do! You neen some women's clothing, something that actually _fits_!" With that Konan jumped off the bed and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, promptly dragging the nervous girl to the door, which was yanked open in time for Itachi to ram thin air and stumble past them as Konan dragged them out into the hall and around a corner. Sasuke didn't know whether to be laughing or calling for help...

Warnings: A LOT of swearing in this one, *winks* some violence, angst/sap and finally –I know I've said this before but I mean it this time- UCHIHACEST! A little, or a lot? Lemon, or lime? You'll have to wait and see MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Words: 5, 296

-

Chapter 8: Going Under...

By the time Sasuke managed to be free of the blue haired Akatsuki member it was no doubt nearing evening. Considering it'd been early morning when she'd been abducted, well, she'd been forced into being a dress up doll for the whole day. Itachi was probably pulling his hair out...

Although the experience wasn't one she wished to repeat, she didn't regret allowing it as she'd come out wearing clothing that actually fit, and met to her somewhat hidden tastes. From wearing overly long and somewhat baggy black trousers and too big shirt, to wearing a long sleeved dark blue combat kimono that cut off just above her lower thigh, tied shut by a black obi that tied at her back. Black skin tight shorts that stopped above her knees, white ninja wraps for her legs and forearms and black ninja sandals... Oh and an actual bra! All in all she made for a formidable looking kunoichi...now if only she could get a holed of some weapons, then she'd be in business!

Sighing at the utter hopelessness of that idea, Sasuke flicked an onyx bang from her face and continued down the hall, well aware of the fact that every damn hall looked the same in this insane place. Passing down yet another hall, Sasuke finally came to the bright conclusion that she was lost. Hopelessly, honest to kami she was lost...Uchiha's didn't get lost! Starting a grumbled rant on retarded blonds, psychotic, perverted brothers, stupid ass snow storms and freaks in orange masks Sasuke rounded a corner only to run into a firm...bare chest...did she mention bare? She blinked stupidly at the bare chest in front of her nose, then followed the expanse of flesh up... and up... until she finally met red eyes and white hair. She twitched, then mentally vowed to string Itachi up by his ankles in a woman's bath house and leave him there...

"Do you think you could watch where your fucking going next time?" Sasuke blinked and looked back up to find the tall...half naked guy glaring down at her. She twitched. The white haired giant glared harder. "Are you retarded? That means move stupid bitch!" Sasuke twitched....then twitched again. Then she glared back.

"Bitch? Who you calling a bitch Sasquatch!" The large man narrowed his eyes at her and growled.

"You obviously! Do you see any other retarded bitches around here?" He made a show of looking around the hall, then sneered down at Sasuke and jabbed her chest with a long finger. "Just move it and go back to your owner whore." Sasuke didn't know what it was, whether it was the finger jabbing her, or the whore remark, but either way, onyx turned red, tomoe span and teeth were bared.

-

It was quiet in the Akatsuki's base, several of the members were sat in various places all around what could be called the rec room. Itachi, currently sat in a chair at a table, book in hand and chair on two legs calmly turned a page. Then promptly fell backwards while others jumped in fright at the roar of what could only be a females voice vibrated through the stone walls and halls.

"WHAT WAS THAT ASSHOLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHO YOUR TALKING TO! Never mind that, I'LL KICK YOUR STEROID PUMPED ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO WHO EVER THE FUCK BIRTHED YOUR UGLY MUG COCK SUCKER! I'LL STRING YOU UP BY YOUR INNARDS FOR THE DAMN BUZZARDS! HEY GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

That was promptly followed by a BOOM, CRASH, and finally a THUNK!

Itachi blinked when all eyes turned to him, then sighed. "I 'spose it's my job to tame the dragon lady." With a mental sigh that sounded all too suffering, Itachi picked himself up off the floor and left to save the poor soul dumb enough to set off his sister.

Before he closed the door he heard Kisame murmur to Deidera.

"Twenty bucks says it was Hidan."

-

Sasuke dusted her hands together and folded her arms, glaring Sharingan daggers at the bruised and bloodied form of the bare chested, white haired man who dared call her a whore. She turned on her heel and passed right by a rather shocked Itachi, whose eyes were wide as he took in what had befallen his fellow Akatsuki member. He looked at Sasuke's back as she continued down the hall.

"Did anyone ever tell you you need anger management?" Sasuke didn't even turn around as she flipped him the bird over her shoulder and turned down another hall, eyebrow twitching at feeling a gaze on her rear.

-

When Sasuke finally found her and Itachi's room again, (Her and Itachi's? Since when was it _her's and Itachi's?_) She shook off the thought and dropped onto the large and comfortable bed, folding her legs and resting her elbows on her knees, face in hands. She sighed and looked around the room for the hundredth time in her stay. Still no sigh of a pending rescue, she was starting to think she'd been forgotten. Grumbling about moronic bare chested assholes and clothing obsessed women Sasuke flopped back on the bed and lay an arm over her ebony eyes. Without really meaning to Sasuke drifted off into a light nap, completely oblivious to the world around her as she sunk deeper into sleep.

-

When Sasuke woke again the lights were off, and she knew instantly she'd been moved in her sleep. Instead of sleeping width ways on the bed like she'd fallen back, she was lying long ways with cover's kicked off at her feet and an arm and half her face dangling off the edge. (What? She was prone to odd sleeping habbits, bed hogging included...) She inwardly blanched on what she must look like from another's perspective and was about to reposition herself properly on the bed when the bathroom door opened and light filtered into the dark room. She would have dismissed it had it not been for the fact Itachi had stepped out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, still dripping from his shower.

Now, Sasuke would tell anyone, including herself, that she most definitely was _not _staring at her brother's body, oh no that would be preposterous! Ok yeah she was staring, openly... Itachi hadn't noticed she was awake yet, as the lights were off and the light from the bathroom only made it to her feet, and he was to busy quietly looking through a draw for clothing. Sasuke ran her eyes over the hard muscles in his back, all the way down until her view was cut off by that blasted towel. He turned around and wondered back into the bathroom, returning a second later running a brush through his long hair, giving Sasuke a very nice view of his front. Eyes glued to the well toned abs and chest Sasuke barely noticed when she slipped slightly off the bed. Then he dropped the towel and she promptly fell off the bed completely with a non-to-subtle yelp and thud.

She noticed Itachi jump about half a foot in the air and quickly cover himself again as he switched the light on, all darkness instantly vanishing.

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a moment, wondering briefly if she'd seen him drop his towel, before dismissing it and assuming she'd just rolled out of bed in her sleep...she had been half on half off when he'd gone for his shower.

Sasuke groaned from her position on the floor, one of her legs still on the bed tangled in the sheets while the other was at an odd angle behind her, also tangled. She rubbed her head, then promptly went red and clamped her hands over her eyes. "Kami's sake Itachi put some clothes on!" Itachi was still for a moment, then promptly smirked as he strode towards Sasuke's crumpled form, still only wearing a towel. Sasuke's face lit up red again as she struggled to free herself from the cursed bed sheets. She gasped when she was lifted off the ground and deposited on the bed, quick hands working to untangle her legs from the evil sheets. When she was free she didn't hesitate in flicking her left leg up and connecting her foot with Itachi's face, sending him staggering back until he tripped and landed on his backside. "Now put some clothes on before I Katon your ass!" Sasuke ignored the incredilous look she was given and folded her arms and stuck her chin up.

Itachi blinked at his sister, then shook his head and pulled himself to his feet, grabbed his sleep wear and retreated into the bathroom to get dressed, closing the door behind him. _"I swear she's bi-polar. One second she's doing a perfect impression of Jiraiya, the next she's kicking me in the face. Women..."_

_-_

Sasuke groaned as she rubbed her temples, all this being abducted by perverted evil brothers was giving her a head ache. With another groan she flopped back on the bed and went back to sleep, Itachi be damned. If he wanted to share the bed again, he'd have to move her or sleep on the couch.

-

Sasuke was getting tired of waking up with something to ponder. What was she pondering this time? Well, she was impossibly comfortable and warm. She inwardly shrugged and attempted to go back to sleep. She was half way there when something tickled her ear. She shook her head slightly to get rid of what ever it was and settled back into sleep, only to frown slightly when it did it again, then stopped, then repeated. She shifted her head from where it was resting and snuggled back into her pillow, only to groan in annoyance when it continued. She cracked open an eye and glared at the first thing she saw, which just so happened to be...well, an expanse of a tanned something...a tanned soft something that oh kami it moved! Sasuke's other eyes popped open and she lifted her head slightly only to choke down a squeak as her face heated up. Fate was laughing at her, she was sure of it, curse her and her damn sleeping habits! She'd fallen asleep the same way as before, and now? Well somehow she must have rolled... _on top of Itachi! _And the tanned _something _was his neck! She was currently laying on top of him, legs on either side of his hips, arms hugging his shoulders and face buried in his neck. She prayed to every deity that she knew, that he didn't wake up.

Then he sighed...

Now she was screwed... He was awake and well aware of their position. If the embarrassment didn't kill her, then he would! Come on it wasn't like she did these things on purpose...

Content to take her dues Sasuke waited for the command to get off before he threw her off. Imagine her surprise when an arm wrapped around her waist and held her in place and a cheek _nuzzled _her hair. She raised a mental brow. _"Please tell me he's still asleep and has a habit to snuggle? Oh who am I kidding that's me!" _

Now imagine Sakura's delight when they'd had to share a futon and woke up with a male Sasuke snuggled into her side. Kakashi had never let her live it down...

She wondered for a moment what her sensei would think if he'd stumbled into the room right then and seen his missing student sleeping ontop of an S-class missing nin...and her brother to boot.

Oh the chaos that would cause. She couldn't stop the mental giggle, just imagining his only visible eye popping out of his head and his mouth dropping out of the bottom of his mask. Soon followed by flying weapons and jutsu...Oh _joy._ She'd probably be declared a traitor for sleeping with the enemy, never mind her own brother. It was legal after all, hell her parents were actually first cousins! Hell, most of the clan was built up on incest and such, so was the Hyuuga! But still, it was odd and why the hell was she even thinking this? _"That's it, I'm out of here, time for another escape attempt, pissing off Itachi be damned!"_ With that she went to sit up, then remembered her position and groaned aloud.

"What are you groaning about?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm laying on top of my brother? I can't help it if I move in my sleep!" then without really thinking it through Sasuke sat up completely, dislodging Itachi's arm around her waist as she did so. "Hey, if I'm going to be forced to stay here, can't I get my own room with my own bed? I'm sure your getting sick of being kicked, elbowed and slept on." Itachi just raised a brow at her. "What?" Itachi smirked and glanced down, then back up to Sasuke, who blinked, followed his gaze down, then slapped her forehead. "Of course." She muttered as she finally realized she hadn't helped matters any by sitting up, because now she was straddling him. She'd given up being embarrassed, fate was just being mean anyway.

Itachi smirked again as he himself sat up and leaned on the headboard, not in the least minding Sasuke's position. "You'd have to become a member to get your own room. And somehow I don't think joining an S-class criminal organization is on your to-do list." He watched as Sasuke grumbled something about not being in the least bit surprised, because fate seemed to enjoy making her it's whipping girl. He took her moment of distraction to take in Konan's work, taking in the blue kimono, black obi and mini skin shorts. Her sandals he'd removed when he'd moved her the first time. He took note of the fact that sometime in her sleep the obi had come slightly loose, causing the folds in the front to slide apart enough to get a nice view, he took great pleasure in staring, and taking even more humor in the fact she hadn't noticed yet. He frowned for a moment when he noticed something over her shoulder that he hadn't noticed before. The skin just disappearing over her shoulder seemed to be several shades darker then the rest. He was amazed it'd escaped his notice before. Without so much as asking Itachi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder's and pulled her forward, ignoring her protests and growls to be released, he slid the fabric of the kimono further down her back, not even blinking when she growled at him. His frown turned into a glare as he took in the bruised flesh of her shoulder and part of her back. How the fuck had he not noticed this before? He ran his fingers lightly over the nearly purple flesh, pausing to press more firmly, gaining a pained hiss from Sasuke as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"What the hell are you doing! That hurts!" Itachi only pushed her back slightly looked her in the eye.

"Who did this to you?" he asked/growled. Sasuke blinked in shock for a moment, then raised a brow.

"Did what?" Itachi pressed his fingers into the bruise, causing Sasuke to hiss in pain. "Oh that? That's nothing, just a training accident." She muttered as she pulled her kimono back properly. Itachi let her but still glared.

"That's not a training accident Sasuke, that's cracked bones and pulled muscle! Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Sasuke huffed.

"Because it's healing fine and hasn't been bothering me, besides when the hell was it ever your business?" Itachi growled.

"I'm your brother! It's been my business since the day you were born, and is even more so now because your my responsibility in this place!" Sasuke snarled as she wretched herself from his grasp and off his lap, standing by the bed as Sharingan glared into Sharingan.

"It ceased being your business the second you killed our clan! You ceased being my brother the second you killed our parent's, and since when the fuck did you ever care to begin with! Other wise you wouldn't have left a little girl to fend for myself! Now I don't give two shits what you do anymore, because I'm done! I'm leaving and by god you'll have to _kill_ me to keep me here!" with that Sasuke turned and made for the door, only to be grabbed and slammed into the wall next to it, wrists pinned above her head and sharp crimson eyes glaring into her own. Sasuke glared right back. "What now Itachi? Are you going to use Mangekyou on me?" She was being a right bitch, she new it, but he deserved it in her mind, if she 'hurt his feelings' then all the better.

Itachi opened his mouth and paused, then snapped it shut again. "What is it with you Sasuke? Why is it we seem to make it one step forward, then five steps back?" Sasuke cocked a brow.

"And what exactly is it we're stepping to huh Itachi? One of your twisted dances meant to drive one insane? Well I got news for you, I'm already half way there, feel free to shove me over the edge so I can go." It stung, kami did it sting, but Itachi knew they had to get past this if they wanted to live, he knew she was only just of sane mind, he'd seen that much with their encounter in Konoha, and he also knew it was entirly his fault. But she wasn't so far off to not be saved, and he was trying, but she made it so damn hard! Itachi sighed and loosened his hold on her wrists, only just realizing he'd used enough force to leave marks. He chanced a look at Sasuke only to freeze in shock at the tears streaming down her face. He lowered one of his hands and used his thumb to brush away some of the glistening trails. His heart ached at seeing such a dead look in her eyes as she stared at his shoulder. He was the cause of this, that he knew, and he hated it, he wanted to protect her, not hurt her. Without really thinking Itachi lowered his forehead to rest against hers, thumb still brushing away fresh tears.

"I wish I could take it all back Sasuke, but I can't, we both know this, you have to let go of the past and move on, leave it behind you and look to what is, and will be, not what was and has been." He released her wrists completely and moved to step back, but was halted by a hand grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him forward until soft lips pressed firmly against his, shocking him temporarily.

Sasuke didn't know when she'd started crying, but frankly she just couldn't find it in herself to care. But she'd just suddenly felt so alone in the world, but at Itachi's words she'd realized how much of an idiot she was. She didn't hate Itachi, no, she was hopelessly in love with him and denying it was making her act against him. So she'd done the first thing that came to mind. She was still alive, so that was a good sign. She didn't fight against the arms that wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against a warm body and responded when Itachi deepened the kiss, parting her lips when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped both arms around his neck, one of her hands pulling the ribbon that restrained his hair out, tangling her fingers in his silk like hair, moaning into the kiss as hands slid down her sides and gripped her hips. When the need for air become to great Itachi released her lips and descended to suck on her neck, drawing another moan as he nipped the flesh over her pulse point. She tightened her fingers in his hair, pulling his head back to connect their lips again, easily slipping her own tongue past his lips to return the favor. She felt the wall connect with her back again and wrapped her legs around Itachi's hips as he lifted her, arm tight around his neck as a passionate kiss became fierce with hunger.

Itachi rested a knee under Sasuke for support as he released her hip to slip a hand under her kimono, sliding it apart from the bottom up, other hand easily undoing the obi and tossing it aside. Sasuke responded by slipping her fingers under the hem of his shirt, then lifting it over his head and tossing that aside as well. He brushed her kimono over her shoulders, shifting her back from the wall to let the fabric fall and pool at his feet. He used that moment to reach around and unclasp her black bra, which was promptly flicked in a random direction over his shoulder when off.

Sasuke arched off the wall when Itachi descended again to suck on her neck, then collar bone as he descended further, pushing her further up the wall the lower he went. She gasped and moaned when he took a sensitive nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting gently while he fondled the other with his free hand, massaging the soft flesh until goosebumps grew across her heating skin. She gripped his hair and pressed his face into her breast, urging for more as she continued to arch further yet off the wall, her moans muffled as she bit her bottom lip. She gasped when she was lowered and pulled from the wall, only to be lifted again and deposited on the edge of the bed. She sat up and reached for Itachi, pulling him closer by his sleeping pants, leaning back as he crawled over her, settling himself between her legs as a hand gripped her shorts and slipped them down her legs until she flicked them off of her ankle. She pulled him down into a hungry kiss, tongues exploring eachothers mouths as she pulled the last of his clothes off, throwing them into a corner. She gasped when he pulled her up until her head could lean back on the pillows and lifted her hips when he pulled her underwear down and over her ankles, those too disappearing into a corner, both now completely bare. Sasuke wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down until she could feel his erection rubbing against her inner thigh. Foreplay could wait, she needed this, needed him, now! When Itachi leaned in and kissed her again, she moaned and re-tangled her fingers in his hair. "Nghh, Itachi, I need you in me, _now."_ Itachi himself moaned at the pure need in her voice and gripped her hips. She felt him position his cock at her entrance and moaned as it brushed her opening. "_Now." _She breathed as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders.

She gasped when he finally complied, not even hesitating as he slid himself deep inside of her, drawing a pained cry with the first penetration. She didn't understand any of the words he whispered into her ear as she adjusted to the pain and new sensations. After a moment she was confident the worst of the pain was gone and urged him to move, giving a breathy gasp as he slowly withdrew himself to the tip, then slid back in, bringing back the pain, but with it pleasure as he withdrew once again, then slid back in, deeper. Sasuke moaned as pleasure coursed up her spine from her lower stomach and began to move with him, meeting his downward thrusts with one of her own upwards, causing delicious friction between their joined bodies as he wordlessly picked up the pace ever slightly, thrusting steadily into her, deeper and deeper every time as she rocked against him, both beginning to sweat slightly as they again picked up the speed. Sasuke moaned louder as a liquid heat bubbled in her stomach, steadily growing hotter as Itachi's cock slid in and out of her, brushing her inner walls and leaving behind pleasure as he put more power behind his thrusts. Sasuke panted as she kept up with his growing pace, moaning whenever the heat in her doubled as flesh slid against flesh, sweat making it smoother.

Itachi groaned lightly as he continued to thrust in and out of Sasuke, the delicious moist warmth of her body around his cock pushing him over the edge as he gripped her hip tighter, his other hand supporting his weight over her as they moved. He leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, their labored breathing making it difficult to sustain anything more. He thrust harder, shifting her hips slightly and moaning as he slid in deeper again, he was so deep, he could feel the opening to her womb. He shuddered as he came close to his release, holding it in until Sasuke came.

Sasuke felt Itachi shiver and knew he was nearing his end and quickened their pace, moaning his name like a mantra as the liquid heat inside her filled to overflowing point. She wasn't to sure what it was, but the sheer pleasure that spilled over her so suddenly brought a scream to her lips as she came, walls clamping onto Itachi's cock as she rode out her climax, Itachi still thrusting into her prolonging her orgasm. Itachi groaned loudly above her and gave a violent shudder and suddenly she felt a new heat spill inside of her, sending pleasant shivers up her spine as he thrust a few more times before collapsing onto her, panting from the effort. Sasuke fought to regain her breath from the explosive pleasure, unconsciously running her fingers through Itachi's hair as they both came down from their high.

Five minutes later Itachi finally withdrew from her and rolled to the side, Sasuke gave a slight whimper at the loss. She allowed herself to be pulled into his side, gladly snuggling into his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She threw a leg over him for the hell of it and sighed in contentment as he drew the blankets over them. Then she huffed. "Don't get too comfy, we've got a whole day ahead of us yet..." Itachi only grunted. Sasuke laughed lightly. "I mean it, Konan said she planned on busting in here some time today." This time Itachi groaned and rolled onto his side, drawing her to his chest as he muttered something about Blue haired women and meeting an ANBU blade. Sasuke smiled slightly, but it faded after a moment. She didn't regret what they'd just done, but somehow, she knew it'd be trouble for them in the future...but she'd already forgiven him, so at least they'd be able to face it together...

-

-Konoha-

Kakashi fidgeted as he stood with a large group of ANBU, all prepared for a long travel and battle. The toad sannin Jiraiya had located the Akatsuki's base, and had relayed it to the Hokage, who had immediatly assembled an ANBU squad fit to take on a rescue mission. He was to go with them as an ex-ANBU captain and the rescuee's Sensei. He couldn't help but sigh, somehow, he had the feeling this wasn't going to end well...He watched as Sarutobi stood, withdrawing the pipe from his mouth as he eyed his ANBU.

"You will depart at sunset."

Kakashi only hoped Sasuke would be alright...

A//N HOLY FUCKING SHIT FINALLY! Man, I've itching to do this for ages! TELL ME IF IT MOVED TO QUICK! I kept asking myself if I wanted to put the lemon in so soon, but after several requests I just did it...if you don't like it then screw you. So sorry for the late update by the way, but I made this chapter extra long and yummy to make up for it! Hope you enjoyed it, because I did! Now, any questions, P.M me and I'll get back to you, requests? I do them, depending on the pairing and category. The next chapter will be some time in the near future, don't expect it tomorrow... Now, as for Hidan, well that was a request from a reviewer who wanted to see them interact, so there you have it! Oooh and we have ANBU on the way, I wonder how they Akatsuki will take to that? No flames please, REVIEW THOUGH!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
